Illusory Replica
by iLen-Rin
Summary: Rin has always been the body double for her best friend Lenka. Only a few people know she exists, but when Lenka's fiance visit the house, Rin will learn the difficulty of choosing between Rinta and Len. RintaxRinxLen Final couple in the end of story.
1. The LookAlike

**Okay, I'm actually OBSESSED with Rinta :D So to have fun during the summer, here's a RintaxRinxLen Story :DDDDDD **

**I only own the plot. Nothing else :D**

**P.S. The big words in here is me trying out some describing words because they're on the SAT :D Don't worry, there won't be very many xD**

* * *

><p>"Lenka, they're doing it again," I whispered, tugging on her wrinkled, pink, tank top. Lenka was loutish, but very shrewd. I really admired her for it, but her acerbic attitude was a turn off for most people. Yet, people were blind to her soporific beauty and her svelte body. It wasn't like I was envious or anything like that, it was just I wish she would see the men falling to the floor, groveling at her feet. At least she wasn't supercilious. That would suck.<p>

Lenka was the beautiful, graceful, Countess of Gold's daughter. A porcelain doll, some might describe. Delicate as a lily (not to confuse with her mother, Lily) and as mysterious as the night. I was her carbon copy; a look-alike to protect Lily's precious daughter. They told me when I first entered the house that my only purpose was to protect Lenka. If I did that, they'd treat me as well as they treat her. Of course, I wasn't exactly the same as Lenka, but just enough to creep out most people. The only difference between myself and Lenka was the small, heart shaped, scar on the back of my neck that was caused by being branded as Lenka's double. It was very small and close to my hairline, so you had to pull our hair back to actually see it, even if we wore ponytails. Unlike Lenka, I was found on the streets by Lenka's nanny. I was street trash no one wanted, so I never had an official name. It wasn't until Lenka and I were around five years of age did Lenka herself give me a name. "Rin". Nanny told us that it meant "companion" and therefore, it was the proper name for me. After all, I was Lenka's only friend. She was always harsh towards other people, always driving them off. I've been with her seen we were babies so we were the other's "teddy bear".

I'll refer to myself as Rin to make you all less confused. Now, between myself and Lenka, our attitudes are antithesis and sometimes it was the same. We grew up as cynical children, but Lenka always had the ability to dissemble it. Yet, I was the one who had the ability to dissemble it all and be Lenka. The only time we were ourselves was when we were alone, together. So far, the only person to successfully tell us apart would be Nanny Neru. We just called her "Nana" or "Neru". She was always on her phone, but she took care of us more or less. Today, Lenka and I were hanging out in Lenka's room, trying to ignore Lenka's fanboy group downstairs. Lenka wore a pink tank top and white capris along with her Jimmy Choo flip flops while I wore an orange tank top, white short shorts, and golden brown Jimmy Choo boots. Our hair was styled differently, though. Lenka had her flaxen hair in a long ponytail, held up by a cute, white bow. I wore the same bow, except most of my own hair was down with a half ponytail, which is what the bow held up.

"Rin, hand me my megaphone," she sighed, getting to her feet. I laughed slightly and fetched the yellow megaphone in the corner of the room. I handed it off to her and ran into her closet, pulling the door to a close. The closet's door was designed in a shutter like fashion, so I could see through the small spaces. She walked out onto the balcony and shouted at the boys downstairs to go home or else she'd call the police. Now, Lenka's the most imperturbable person I've ever known. So this was pretty big to get her to go off like that. I don't blame her though. I'd be the same if I had to- wait, I DO have to deal with them. She walked back into the room and slamed the doors shut, allowing me the freedom of walking around.

"Nice," I laughed, falling down onto my favorite orange beanbag. "Did you make sure they scattered?" Lenka let out an exasperated sigh and threw her megaphone back into the corner before plopping her body down across mine. "Oof! Hey!" She laughed and I smiled, trying to squirm out from under. "Double or not, you're heavy!" She laughed and rolled off to the yellow beanbag to pick up her laptop. I pushed myself up and onto my feet, stretching.

"Are you gonna get coffee?" Lenka asked, closing the silver Mac.

"Ch'yeah," I said, holding out my hand. "Wanna come?" She took my hand and I helped pull her up.

"Just let me change into sneakers," she said, walking into the closet. "It's seriously amazing how you can run in anything, Rin."

"Well, you learn after walking in just about everything for sixteen years," I said, walking to the door. That's right, Lenka and I are sixteen years old...almost. Our birthday's next week. The day Lenka gets to meet her suitors. The day I have to get married to him as well. My life's not all great when it comes to that "small" fact. Lenka came out with a pair of Coach sneakers and a frown pressed on her face.

"Don't ever say that," she hissed. Wasn't it obvious? She was being forced to marry as well. What a crappy situation Mama Lily placed us in. Which reminds me, both Lenka and I called Lily "Mama" mostly because it became a habit for us to be the same person. Really weird though, but no one really notices anymore. "C'mon, before my mood's completely ruined." I nodded, opening the door for her. I followed her out the hall and she waited for me to catch up.

"What are you gonna get?" I asked. She looked off to the distance to think before looking back at me.

"Probably a frappe," she answer. "But one with extra foam. You know I hate bitter things."

"Same here," I said, stretching my arms out as we walked. "I guess I'll get a mocha with extra chocolate drizzle. I love chocolate!" Lenka giggled and we started down the stairs. As soon as we made it to the kitchen, we told the chefs exactly what we wanted and they tried not to mix our orders. It's pretty sad since they've been doing it for so long, it should be in their memories by now. I leaned on the counter, watching the machine make the coffee and Lenka went out to the hallway.

"Hey Rin, can you go check up on what's happening in the living room?" Lenka asked. "It sounds like we have company over." Company?

"Where we expecting someone over?" I asked. She shrugged and I jogged over into the living room and peaked over the side. I saw the head of a blonde boy and Lily across from him. The minute she saw me, her face sparked up and I retreated.

"Lenka! Come here!" she commanded. I gulped and saw Lenka at the end of the hall. "LENKA!" I nodded my head to the hall and she shooked her head, placing her hand up in sort of a prayer position. "Oh my, I do not know what has gotten into that girl."

"Oh, I'll get her," the male responded. I felt my stop as I ran to Lenka.

"We have to go!" I whispered, just a tad too loudly. She nodded and I grabbed her hand, rushing her out.

"Hey wait!" My voice caught in my throat. I stopped, slung Lenka onto my back and continued running until we got to her room and I closed the door.

"Change!" I hissed. She nodded and we started to match our outfits. It's too bad I didn't lock the door.

* * *

><p><strong>There :D I hope you'll like this story o/**


	2. That Blonde Boy

**I'm glad people like this story! I love threeway pairings like this /o/ It makes everything amazing :D -shot- **

**Oh and I'm not that predictable ;D I plan to make this story very... eheheheh ;3 -shot-**

**I only own the plot :D**

* * *

><p>When the door opened, Lenka froze and I shoved the white shirt over her head before running out into the balcony. I heard her door open and Lenka say something, I but didn't stick around to listen in. My own white shirt was half on, but I didn't worry about that. I climbed onto the black metal rail and pulled my hair back into a full ponytail to match Lenka's. Now, there was a small ledge, about a foot wide, that joined Lenka's balcony to my own balcony. It was extremely dangerous and extremely stupid, but it was the only way I was willing to go. After all, I'm not intrepid enough to jump two stories to the ground. I heard the balcony door open and Lenka step out carefully.<p>

"Who is it?" I asked, in a quiet voice.

"It's that boy, but he wants to come on to the balcony," she said, quickly. "Hurry to your room, he can't see you." I groaned and carefully stepped onto the ledge, grabbing at the spots where the missing bricks were suppose to be. I quickly shuffled to my own balcony and carefully turned to face it. I usually never used this ledge to get to my room, only if it was an extreme emergency. It was way too dangerous fo anyone to use, really. I pushed off from the ledge and clung onto the white metal railing of my own room. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah!" I called, hurling myself over to the safe wooden floor. I pushed myself up and opened my door. "See you later!" She waved and I walked inside, sighing in relief. My room wasn't like Lenka's modern-victorian styled room. My room was more orange and Japanese-ish. If that wasn't a word, it is now. I locked the balcony door behind me and looked around my room. The walls were painted a vivid orange and the furniture was either white or a light orange. Did I mention orange was my favorite color? Because it is. I guess it's because I always thought Lenka's yellow walls should have been darker than yellow. Anyway, I sat on the white frame that encircled my bed and kicked off my boots. You know, climbing the stupid ledge would have been much easier with sneakers than these. I shuffled over to the white nightstand beside my bed and used the remote to turn on the TV. I spent a lot of time in my room when we had guests over, mostly because on my door was the sign "Highly Toxic; Do Not Enter" so it would keep people from seeing me.

"Highly Toxic? Are you serious?" I immediately hit the mute button and looked at my door. The shadows of two people where in my room and I felt my face blanch. They weren't stupid enough to actually come into the room, right? I guess they were because as soon as the door opened, I scrambled into a mad dash to my closet, slamming the door shut. It was one of those closets that had sliding doors instead of the normal kind that swing in and out. My heart beat was probably going the same rate as a hummingbird's when I cracked the door slightly to see a guy walk in.

"This is highly toxic, alright," the guy said, looking around. This guy looked exactly like... "It's a girl's room. Is it Lenka's?"

"No way, I'm about to go into Lenka's room," another guy said. They sounded... "Just stay in here for a bit, alright Rinta? It won't be too long." The guy in front of me nodded and sat in my orange beanbag. I heard the door close and kept my eye on the guy as I quickly pulled out my phone. I quickly started texting Lenka, but she was too occupied to help. I sighed inwardly and quietly raided through my closet for something to wear. I pulled on a pair of Levis, black, high tops, a blue hoodie, and tinted giant sunglasses. Here goes nothing... I slid open my door and stepped out, immediately attracting his attention.

"Who are you?" I asked, lowering my voice. His face looked pale, even though the rest of his skin was fairly tanned. His blue eyes contrasted his golden hair and his face was angle in the right places to have the light make his face seem like a god's. In other words, he was pretty hot.

"The real question is 'who are you?'" he responded, standing up.

"I asked you first," I shot. "And this is my room, obviously."

"Fine, I'm...uh..." he stuttered, trying to think. "I'm..."

"Rinta," I answered. "Your name is Rinta. I saw you intrude into my bedroom. I'd appreciate it if you left." He made a face and shook his head. I'm surprised it didn't mess his hair up.

"You over heard," he stated, rubbing his neck. "Uh...well..." The door opened again and I hid behind Rinta. Thankfully, he was bigger than me.

"Don't go in there!" I hear Lenka snap. "It's highly toxic in here!"

"Relax, Lenka, I'll be fine," the guy said, opening the door. "I just want you to meet someone." I saw Lenka walk into the room with...Rinta? No...this was someone else. Of course, they used the trick too, but I wasn't about to blow my cover... Since they were both focused on Lenka, I carefully walked around my room and slipped out the door, without being noticed...I hope. Thank goodness she held their attentions like flies to a light. I snuck out and took off my glasses, trying to find a good hiding place.

"Hey! Girl! Wait!" CRAP! I continued to run as fast as I could down the halls and slid down the wooden banister (my favorite method of getting downstairs) into the foyer. "STOP!" When someone tells you to stop running, you don't. It normally means they're chasing you and you're not suppose to be chased. I ran into the red hallway and through the side hallway. I knew these halls like I knew Lenka; we've been playing in them since we were little. I turned and shut the door after a bit, locking it. I heard his footsteps pass right by and I sighed in relief.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" I froze and looked up. Ahead of me was Lily'solder brother Lucian; he was a fashion designer named the 'Fashion god of the Year'. It was interesting, but not really important to me.

"Oh hey, Uncle," I said, standing up. He observed me with a close eye and nodded.

"Running from someone, Rin?" he finally said, turning back to his model.

"Yeah," I said, sitting in his black, leather, chair. "Apparently, Momma invited someone over and didn't tell us."

"How stupid," he said, pinning fabric together. "What about Lenka? Is she alright?"

"Yeah, they know her as Lenka right now, so I had to disappear," I said, sighing. Lucian was one of my favorite people, but I didn't see him enough to actually call him a friend. He was always able to tell Lenka and I appart. I never understood how because all he said was 'you're different. It's something about how you shine in the light.' I'm sorry, I don't understand Fashion Designer Weebo Talk. Not on my language list. Lucky, I know other languages such as Spanish and French. It comes in handy at times.

"Well, since you're here, I need a model of your body type," he said. He plucked a sapphire blue dress from his rack and threw it to me. "Go in the dressing room and try it on."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm...this chapter...I guess it's alright... 8D -shot- <strong>


	3. The All Rose Garden

**I love Boyfriend~ -shot-**

**I only own the plot. Everything else, NOPE~**

* * *

><p>After trying on a bunch of Lucian's dresses, I decided that it was a good time to get a move on from the room. Trying things one is really teddious and the only reason I agreed was for my own safety. This is why you never see in malls, except if I'm dragged there. Anyway, I slipped my sunglasses one and started walking back towards the foyer. Bad mistake. The minute I got there, Lily glared at me with the scariest glare I've ever seen. Her heels clicked as if they were a timer to a bomb she was about to unleash onto me.<p>

"Lenka," she hissed. "Why did you run away from Len? You know he's going to be your fiance, right?" I removed my sunglasses and gave her a look.

"I wasn't informed and neither was Lenka," I said, in a quiet voice.

"Oh...I'm sorry," she said. "Well, then Len's going to be your fiance. It's been set up, alright, Lenka?" I nodded and slipped my glasses back on. "Your _companion_ is alone in her room at the moment. Len's downstairs and I expect to see you both."

"Both?" I asked, surprised. She nodded.

"As your fiance, there shall be no secrets between you two," she said. "Wear something pretty and different. Lenka will arrive first, understand? The companion will be second. I expect the fiancee will not speak unless being spoken too. That goes for both. Manners are to be displayed at all times. You have twenty minutes. We don't want to keep the Kagamines waiting, do we?"

"N-no Momma," I said, clenching my fist. Lily was nice, but she never thought about other people. I rushed up the main stairs and didn't dare to alert anyone, so I ran as lightly as I could. Lenka was indeed in her room, wearing a green, long sleeve, short dress. It was tight and ended up at her mid thighs, probably to make her look as sexy as damn possible. She was fixing her hair in the mirror and brushing her hair so quickly, it's like she wanted to go back downstairs as fast as possible.

"Hey Rin," she said, smiling. "Why aren't you getting dressed? You heard Momma. We have to get there quickly." I gave her a look and smirked.

"You were listening?" I asked. "So I'm guessing you like that guy that's going to be your fiancee." She looked at me and blushed. "You're so obvious, it's amazing." I walked to her side and helped her straighten her hair. "Here's a tip. Use the lace up ivy green high heels and make sure your bow is properly positioned." She smiled and hugged me when I finished helping her.

"Thank you so much Rin!" she chirped. "I'm gonna go down first, alright? Can't keep Len waiting!" She smiled and skipped downstairs, but I waited till she left to shiver in fright. Never have I seen Lenka so...girly. It's scary, really. I shrugged it off and went to my own room. I wasn't really the type to own dresses, so I only had like one or two dresses for any occasion. A white one, which I used for extremely important occasions and a black one that was for less formal occasions. Since Lenka chose to use white as a base, I chose my black dress with its black accessories. Just so we're clear, I'm not emo.

This black dress is actually new and Lucian made it for me about a few weeks ago. I stripped off my clothes and slid on the black dress. It fell to the middle of my knees and was flowing at the hip. From the hip upwards, it was pretty tight. The straps were two inches thick at the bases, but slowly became thinner as they passed over my shoulder and because thicker again when they reach the back part of my dress. As for accessories, I had a black, silk ribbon that wrapped around my neck, but I didn't tighten it because it breaks easily. It was one of Lucian's design to make sure I don't hurt myself. I sat in front of my vanity mirror and brushed my hair, making it part in the middle. Normally, I was restricted to wear my hair in two side ponytail because of my brand. Since we were trying to be different, it was okay for today. I used two, black ribbons to hold up my hair in two ponytails and clipped on my usual white hairclips that Lenka and I both wore. As for shoes, I chose a heel that was two inches even on the bottom of the shoe and wrapped around my ankle. It was kind of like Lenka's except instead of solid black, it was manila yellow at my heel, caused by the hay things (I have no clue what they were) on the outside of the shoe. Alright. I'm ready...

"Where is that girl?" Lily asked. "Lenka, go get your look-alike." I stepped into the living room just as I saw her stand up to get me. She looked at me in surprise and I strode my way over. "There you are. Now, dear, introduce yourself." I turned and there were the two blonde boys. So far, they looked exactly like twins. Rinta, though wore an orange shirt instead of the other boy- who I presume is Len- who wore a royal blue shirt. I bowed and looked at them straight in the eyes. They looked surprised and I smirked inwardly. It was sort of rude to, but I wasn't the polite type.

"It's very nice to meet you," I said, smiling. "My name is Rin Kagami."

"Tell them what you are, Rin," Lily said. She didn't say it as an insult; she never insulted me. She just told the true as it is.

"I'm Lenka's body double," I said. "I'm not her sister, but I was found off the streets and was trained to act exactly like Lenka so that I would be harmed, not her." Lily seemed pleased, so I sat down next to Lenka. Her posture was lacking against mine, so I placed my hand on her back to make her sit straight. She opened her mouth to complain, but never got the chance.

"I'm Len Kagamine." Ha! I was right. Go Rin~ "I'm the Duke of Yellow's son. My father told me to come to Gold and pick out a bride here." He sat back down and Rinta sat up as soon as Len's butt touched the couch.

"I'm Rinta Kagamine, and like Rin, I'm Len's body double," he said, as if forced. Well, well, look who's not a very good actor. "I was adopted after my parents wanted to let me experience a higher life than a lowly commoner. Since I looked exactly like the Duke's son, they sold me to him." Rinta sat down, but the pain of his voice rang clear into my ears. Obviously, he didn't want to leave his family. I don't blame him. Well, it wasn't like I had a family to go back to, so I honestly didn't know what he felt like. Oh well.

"Good, now that we have ourselves introduced," Lily said, standing up. "How about you two take your girls and walk around the garden. It's chilly outside, so don't forget your wraps, girls." Lenka and I nodded in sync as Lily passed our wraps to us. I had a light teal wrap and Lenka had a white wrap as she and Len walked towards the garden area. Rinta circled the wrap in my arms and gave me a small, sad smile.

"I see why you didn't want me to talk to you," he said. "Honestly, I had to do the same thing when people came over to our house too." I nodded and we walked out to a separate garden. It was my favorite garden, the one they filled with different kinds of roses and roses only. "I'm sorry for chasing you."

"It's alright," I said, inhaling the fresh air. The aroma of the roses drifted everywhere and its familiar scent relaxed me. "You should know, I'm not like Lenka."

"And I'm not like that egotistically blondie, Len," Rinta said, walking at my side. I looked at him in surprise and laughed. "What?"

"You're blonde too, you know," I said, looking back to the giant, victorian styled house.

"Yeah, they made me dye my hair like this," he said, rubbing a piece of his hair between his fingers. "I'm a brunette."

"Nice," I said, walking to the blue roses. "I'm a natural blonde... So, what's it like to be a body guard of a Duke's son."

"A pain in my ass," Rinta sighed. "That dude never shuts up. Seriously. I don't know what Lenka sees in him." I gave him a look and he shot it right back to me.

"Well, let's see," I said, holding out a fist. I started to count on my fingers as I listed. "He's hot, powerful, has a ton of money, makes her laugh, etc. That's basically it." Rinta plucked an orange rose from a bush and sniffed it.

"Not to mention a slave driver," Rinta responded. "What about you? Does Lenka abuse you in anyway?"

"No," I said, sitting in a padded bench in the gazeebo. "She treats me like as her best friend and her sister. You could say I was treated as the Countess's daughter myself. I'm sorry to say my life isn't like yours." Rinta laughed and sat across from me. "What's so funny?"

"Now I understand your rich girl clothes when you ran from me," he said, smiling. "Sure I was treated like Len, but the only one who didn't treat me like that was Len himself. You know what? Someone needs to whip him into shape." I gave him a look and plucked a pink rose behind me. "So what you're saying is that you want someone to straighten him out..." Rinta smiled at me and ran a hand through his hair.

"So are you in?" he asked.

"I don't know...Lenka likes him..."

"She'll be happy with the new, non-cocky Len," he said, his eye pleading. "What do you say?"

"...alright then..." Rinta smirked and kissed the back of my hand. In an instant, my face flushed like a school girl's. H-holy crap...

* * *

><p>EHEHEHEHE :D<p> 


	4. The Bet

**Like this story? I know I do :D **

**THERE IS A POLL ON MY HOMEPAGE. I want to know who you think will end up with Rin :D**

**I only own the plot!~**

* * *

><p>"Wait, you're eighteen?" I asked, looking at Rinta. He smiled and nodded, keeping his focus on the orange flower. "Geez, I thought Len would be sixteen like us." Rinta chuckled and slid the rose into my hair, making my face heat up even more than it should. Well, isn't he charming? Speaking of charming, I wonder how Lenka's Prince Charming was. If Lenka got over him or something, I'd probably make that joke about how Len's princess was in another castle. Heh. I smiled just thinking about it. Anyway, Rinta and I had been out in the rose garden for about twenty minutes, discussing about several things. For example, Rinta's life. Or my life. Or Rinta's plan on tearing Len down.<p>

"Rin! It's time you two come back inside!" I heard Lily call. Rinta jumped up to his feet and outstretched his arm. I hooked my own arm through his and we walked back into the building as if we accepted each other. The minute I saw Lenka, I almost lost my composure. I couldn't say the same about Lily though; she raged like a bull and screeched like a banshee. Len held Lenka's hand and smirked as if he owned the place...and her. As for Lenka...her dress was ripped at her hips, her hair was messed up horribly with leaves tangled in it, and her face was as red a tomato when she saw me. It's a good thing Lily contained her angry long enough to talk to me.

"Rin," she said, on the verge of exploding. "I want you to take the boys to the private library. Now. I need to talk to Lenka in private."

"Momma, in the moment, I can't stand to be proper to Len," I said, folding my wrap. "I'm going to change and then lead them there."

"Quickly," Lily said, strained. I smiled, running out of the room and into one of Lucian's spare rooms that held emergency clothes, just in case we needed them. I took off my dress and switched it with a white shirt that said 'DAMN STRAIGHT', dark blue jeans with writings all over them, yellow converse, and kept the black bows in my hair. Much, MUCH, better. I slide on my favorite, fingerless, leather gloves and ran back to the living room where they waited.

"Alright, let's go," I said, grabbing Len roughly by his shirt collar and Rinta lightly by the hand.

"H-HEY!" Len protested, angrily.

"Oh shut up," I snapped. I took them to the library and shut the door behind me. I really loved the library, it was so big, you could probably get lost in it. Lenka and I always played in here when we were little. Rinta took a seat in the single, leather chair and Len took the love seat. It's a good thing the entire library was soundproof from the outside.

"I can't believe you, Len," Rinta said, angrily. I leaned on the door and watched them. Len smirked and simply flipped him off. Rinta growled, angrily and I dropped a heavy book on the wooden floor, claiming both their attentions.

"I'm talking now, so shut up!" I snapped. I turned to Len and cracked my knuckles. "Let's start with you. I hope you enjoyed doing Lenka, because Momma's going to chop your balls off to kingdom come." He rolled his eyes and I could tell he was definitely going to be a piece of work.

"Lenka's nothing but a hot piece of ass," he chuckled. His eyes roamed over me like a kid looking at which kind of candy he wanted. "And you... I definitely like your attitude. It's not as submissive as Lenka, but that's just how I like it." I sighed, placing my hand over my eyes.

"Can you stop it?" I asked. I removed my hand to look him straight in the eyes."I can't believe you actually did her just like that.. Why? Are you on some kind of medication? Are you such a jerk, you hit and quit every single girl you see?" Len's eyes flared as soon as I shot out every sentence and I knew I was right at one point.

"You're wrong you know," he said, giving me a serious look. "I'd never do a fat cow like you."

"Oh yeah?" I said, smirking. "Yet, you did Lenka who is my CARBON COPY in almost every aspect?" Len's smirk and I laughed. "Asshole." He gritted his teeth as he stood up and pinned me against the wall.

"Hey!" Rinta snapped.

"SHUT THE F-CK UP, RINTA," he snapped. Rinta growled, but complied. Len turned his attention towards me and gave me the best glare he could. "We're going to have a challenge, Rin." I almost laughed at the venom in his voice. "And the game is who can get who to screw the hell out of them. Got it? The prize is the loser is the winner's slave." I smirked right back and knee'd him in the balls as hard as I could.

"Consider that as 'challenge accepted'," I said, laughing. He crumpled to the floor, holding his privates as I sat on Rinta's armrest. He couldn't stop laughing and I gave him a secretive wink. He gave me a wink of his own and I felt that flush coming in again, so I had to look away.

* * *

><p>It was around the end of the day when I went to visit Lenka in her room. Lily said she was grounded until the wedding and that Lenka wasn't allowed to see Len till then. Obviously, when Lenka and Len had conference meetings to go to for the public, I'll be the one who has to pretend to be in love, but who would be able to love that jerk? The only reason I agreed to that stupid bet was to prove to Lenka that Len wasn't any good. How? Let's just say I carry a camera around with me 247. Lenka was going insane, trying to figure out someway to contact Len, even though Lily prohibited it.

"Lenka, stop it," I said, glaring. "You're acting like some love sick rabbit." She shot me a glare and I mirrored the glare back, making her shiver. Aw yeah, taste my power. Heh. Anyway, she sighed, placing my cellphone back on her desk. ...HEY! I snatched the phone and glared at her.

"I can't believe you lock your phone," she grumbled. I rolled my eyes and sat in her desk chair. DAMN! SHE LOCKED MY PHONE FOR AN HOUR!

"I can't believe you'd steal my phone!" I snapped. "What do you see in that guy anyway? He's nothing but a self centered jerk who apparently can't love anyone to save his ass." The next thing I knew, Lenka chucked one of her pillows at me and I smacked it to the side before it hit me. "LENKA!"

"Don't ever say that about him!" she snapped. "You have no idea what he's really like!" I picked up the pillow and threw it back at her.

"And you think you do?" I snapped.

"I know I do!" she hissed. "You're just jealous because I'm marrying the hot one!"

"Damn it, Lenka! They look the SAME!" I shrieked. "There is no hotter one! And plus, you met him today! All you know could be a lie!" She finally bit her tongue. "I'm tired of you rushing EVERYTHING. This is why you were never better than me at anything! I'm tired of being the shadow because we both know I don't have to be! In fact, right now, I'm a better daughter than you!" I stomped out of the room angrily and slammed the door behind me. When she cried, I heard it from my own room. Sometimes I really hated Lenka.

* * *

><p>There we go. :3 TO TSUNDEREME, I ADDED THE ABUSED THERE FOR YOU~ -shot- 8D GOOD LUCK ON YOU FINALS -shotdead-<p> 


	5. The First Strike

**So, Kyoeru's been addicted to this story, so I'm writing this chapter as quickly as possible. And so, DANCE KYOERU DANCEEE!~**

**I only own the plot. 8D **

**BTW, EAT FAN SERVICE :D**

* * *

><p>It was around midnight when I opened my balcony. With the rope ladder I hid in my closet, I threw it over the side and latched it securely so that it wouldn't give when I went down. I looked over and saw his blue eyes shine in the moonlight, along with his playful smirk. I carefully crawled down the ladder and tried not to make a sound when my feet touched the cold stones below. He reached his hand out to me and I took it with pleasure. He lead me through the gardens and to the front of the mansion, but we made no sound. What if someone heard us? That would be disastrous and she'd get angrier at me. Oh well, she'd probably figure in the morning or not. It depends. When we made it down the drive way, he helped me into the limo and we drove off to where there Kagamines where staying in Gold.<p>

"You're pretty good at staying silent," I said, pulling my hood back. "Damn it's cold tonight." Rinta chuckled and I stuffed my hands into the hoodie's pocket.

"Good thing you wore pants, huh?" he responded, turning the heater on. "It's almost winter too..." I turned around and no longer saw the mansion in the moonlight. "Forget something, Rin?" I shooked my head and huddled next to the heater.

"I'm just hoping Lenka doesn't wake up," I said. "I think it's pretty stupid of Len to let you get Lenka during the night."

"Ah, but I didn't," Rinta said. "I got you."

"Exactly why it's dangerous," I said, smiling. As soon as I could feel my limbs again, I reached for a ginger ale bottle and drank it empty. Rinta looked at me and I tossed the bottle into the trash. "It's a habit when I need to act as Lenka. I always drink ginger ale or I can't act properly."

"Why's that?"

"It's probably because I always drank ginger ale when I was little," I explained. "Lenka always hated it, so I'd always act like her after drinking ginger ale. It was a phase where I hated my 'sister'. Stupid, I know, but I just got into the habit." He chuckled and the driver pulled up to the hotel.

"This is it," Rinta said, helping me out. "Ready to meet your fiance,_ Lenka_?" I smiled and took in a deep breath. Time to kick this guy off his high horse.

* * *

><p>Lenka POV<p>

I woke up to the morning lark chirping away to greet the morning. Tears stained my face from last night and my eyes were still puffy. I knew Rin was right, but that wasn't any reason to shriek at me like that. Rin was always so fiery, it attracted everyone's attention. Whenever I saw Rin as me on screen, she always had that fiery aura around her, as if she owned the place. I tried to be like her, but the only thing that's gotten me was the title 'Ice Princess' down in the servant's areas. I could never 'own' anyone like she could. She was always the better Lenka.

"Rise and shine, Rin," I heard the nurse call, knocking on the door. When Neru came in, she looked at me in surprise. "Oh my! Lenka! What are you doing in Rin's room, dear?" Rin's room...? I looked around at the orange wallpaper and gasped. This was Rin's room...!

"Neru, where's Rin?" I asked, carefully.

"Well, I thought she was you and that you got up early today," Neru said. "What are you doing in her room, anyway?"

"I have no clue," I said, jumping out. Had I always been here? No. I'm not stupid enough to believe I came here on my own. Someone moved me.

* * *

><p>Rin POV <strong>(THIS IS A LIME ALERT :D)<strong>

"C'mon, babe," Len whispered against my neck. "Just once...it'll be quick..."

"I'm gonna get in trouble..." I moaned, hooking my legs behind his back. The entire night, I did nothing but flirt and tease this bastard. It's funny because not once he thought it was Rin. Dumbass. He chuckled and kissed up my neck and I let out another moan. His fingers traced up my sides and I messed around with his hair, letting out even more moans. Then he stopped and I looked at him in surprise. He responded by kissing my stomach and I sighed in pleasure. SHIT. He found my weak spot...!

"Mm, now that's the sexiest moan I've heard all night, _Rin_, keep it up." My eyes widened and I looked at him in shock. "I'm not a dumbass, babe. Think about it, have I called you 'Lenka' the entire night?" Oh no... I probably showed my feelings on my face because his smirk grew. "Since I've gotten you in bed, let see what you can do...~" I tried to kick him away, but he kept placing kissing on my stomach and I couldn't bare it.

"S-stop!" I moaned.

"It doesn't sound like you want me too," he said, flicking his tongue. He crawled on top of me and pinned my entire body down with his. I turned my head so I didn't have to look him in the face.

**(LIME END 8D)**

"You're a monster!" I screamed at the same time another person said it. I felt Len's weight being lifted from me and saw Rinta throwing him aside.

"Come here," Rinta called. He tossed me my clothes and I slid them on- don't worry, I was wearing everything except my shirt- as quickly as I could. "I'm really sorry, Rin." I got up to run to him when I heard a gunshot and a bullet fly past my head. Both Kagamines turned around and at the door was Lenka. Pistol in hand, hair a mess, and looking as if yandere was her middle name.

"Rin, this next bullet isn't going to miss."

* * *

><p><strong>THIS IS WHERE THE CHAPTER ENDS. OHOHOHOHOHO -shot-<strong>


	6. The Look

**There's a reason this story's labeled as "LenxRin". It's because it felt empty without that other half and I'm telling you right now: THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BE THE ENDING COUPLE. Silly people. ;3 **

**I don't own anything, but the plot!~**

* * *

><p>Lenka walked to me calmly, pointing at the guy at both of the guys to make sure they stayed back and not interupted her. She gripped me by my shirt collar and yanked me onto my feet, almost choking me. She pressed the gun against my ribcage and smiled a smile that scared the crap out of me. I've only seen Lenka like this only once before. It was years ago, when we were friends with one of the maid's daughters. It was when were five and that maid's daughter happened to like Lenka's new stuffed bunny. So, what does a normal five year old do when they seem something they like? They steal it of course. So that's what she did. I was there when Lenka completely snapped and choked the girl to death. Let's just say, I choose not to relive that moment.<p>

"I can't believe you'd do this to me," she hissed. I winced as the dug deeper into my chest. "You even knew I liked him!" She smirked when she saw the terror in my expression and her eyes flared in anger. I closed my eyes and winced, just waiting.

"Stop." I felt the pressure lift and the gun clatter on to the floor. I felt to the floor and immediately crawled to the door. I felt someone pick me up from behind and hold me like a child, making my legs wrap around his waist. Rinta... I turned around to see Lenka and Len making out on the bed, so I turned back to Rinta, silently telling him to get us out of there. Rinta nodded and snuck us out of there. But, not before I saw Len watch me with a pitiful look in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that," Rinta said, using his freehand to open another room. He placed me down on the neatly made bed and sat in on of the cushioned chairs. "I didn't mean to almost kill you." I nodded, the bullet sound still fresh in my mind. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I lost my bow and my hairclips during the night and when I looked at my face, the girl in the mirror was nothing but a pale, wide-eyed girl, who looked as if the life had been sucked out of her. I placed my hand over my heart where the gun pointed and the girl in the mirror did the same. She looked frightened. And I hated it.

"Rinta, can I take a shower?" I asked. He nodded and went to the closet, getting a few towels for me. I walked into the bathroom, piling a bunch of soap to scrumb Len's nasty saliva off my skin. Ugh.

"Where should I put these?" Rinta asked, coming into the bathroom. I pointed to the shower and he threw them over the metal bar. "If you need anything else, just tell me, alright?" I nodded and he left, closing the door behind him. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower, scrubbing my skin until it was unnaturally clean. I really shouldn't have gone here, but...that look in Len's eyes... I had the same look towards that girl Lenka choked. Then it hit me. Len SAVED my life. Damn it, now I owed him huh? Hopefully he won't remember... I heard a knock on the door and lessened the water.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Do you mind if I brush my teeth for a minute?" Rinta called.

"Go ahead," I called, increasing the water flow again. The shower curtain wasn't see through, so there wasn't any harm to letting him in. And plus, he wasn't like Len. He's actually respectable. After a bit, I heard the door close and turned off the water. I looked out from behind the curtain to make sure he left then exited the shower, wrapping the comfy towel around my body. Crap. I didn't have any clothes to wear... My old ones were dirty and on the floor, ripped and crumpled. I sighed and decided to dry my hair with the blow dryer that hung from the wall. After, I poked my head from the door and almost had a nose bleed. Rinta was by the window, shirtless, just about to take off his pants. He saw me and I flushed.

"U-um..." I said, looking away. "C-can I borrow some of your clothes?"

"Yeah, sure," Rinta responded, walking up to the door. "You alright?"

"Y-yeah..." I said. He chuckled.

"Don't fall for me," he said, handing me some clothes. "I'd hate for you to fall for someone that looked like Len." I took the clothes and rolled my eyes.

"I could never fall for someone with an attitude like that," I said, giving him a look. A flash of pain stroke his face, but it left immediately as it came.

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

><p>"Rin!" I closed the door behind me, just to be ambushed by Neru and her airlocking hugs. "Where have you been? You had me worried all night!" I started coughing, trying to pry her off me. Not to be rude, but because she was cutting off my oxygen supply. "Where's Lenka? Why isn't she with you? You look so pale, dear, you need to eat something! You have eaten anything since last night? I should alert the chefs!" She pulled out her cellphone and started texting like crazy. Haha, same Neru. I think she was about in her thirties or something. "Honey, go tell Lucian you're home. He was working on something for you, but you were never here to try it on." I nodded and headed towards the red hallway. I'm glad she didn't comment on my clothes... I knocked on Lucian's door and entered, the first thing I see is a beautiful white dress.<p>

"Uncle? Are you here?" I called. I walked around the designing studio and sat at the couches in front of the mirrors and the pedestal where the model stood on. "Uncle! It's Rin!"

"Rin, come here, will you?" I heard a voice call. I got up and made my way over to the dressing rooms. Lucian stood outside one of the rooms and he beckoned towards me, so I went up to him. "I want your opinion on this outfit I made." He knocked on the door and it swung open to reveal one of his interns wearing a casual shirt, jeans, and gray hoodie.

"It seems plain," I said, observing the model.

"Exactly," Lucian said. "Mikuo, go to the pedestal. We're going to work a bit on your outfit." The boy nodded and silently when off towards the examining area. "Now, Rin. I heard you snuck out last night. You should know better since the cameras caught you switching rooms with Lenka. Where'd exactly did you go off to?"

"I went with one of my friends who needed help," I said, walking with him. Hey, it's the general truth. Technically, I went to help Rinta defeat Len, but at the same time get revenge for dirtying Lenka. Her addiction to him was certainely unnatural and I wanted him to go away. In fact, he's a danger to lives.

"Is that why you snuck off with that blonde boy?" Lucian asked. Crap. "What does a boy like him need with a fifteen year old girl like you, hm?"

"I'm almost sixteen," I pointed out.

"More of a reason to be worried," Lucian said, sitting at his easel.

"You're forgetting that I'm not Lenka," I pointed out. He looked at me closely and chuckled.

"You're right," he said. "But you can't help an uncle who's worried about his niece's safety. Especially since said niece has almost no experience with boys unlike her 'sister.'" I rolled my eyes and sat at my own easel. I started to draw Mikuo's outfit and add my own designs to it.

"By the way, Neru said you had something for me to try on," I said, erasing a mistake on my canvas.

"Yes, the wedding dress," he said, using his pencil to point at the beautiful white dress on the podium. "It's for Lenka's wedding."

"Isn't the wedding like...months away?" I asked. "She might not be able to fit into it if she keeps on doing Len so much." Lucian cringed at the thought and I didn't blame him. I cringed myself.

"Yes, but it that ever happens, you'll just have to replace her," he answered.

"I will never walk down the isle to Len," I hissed, gently.

"Ah, so you'd rather have that other boy," he said.

"Uncle, how do you know about all of this?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Your uncle knows many things, my dear," he said, smiling. "Mikuo, can you please turn around?" The boy complied and stood there quietly.

"That's really creepy," I said, smiling. Lucian was like my father since Lenka never had one. She didn't really like Lucian, no clue why, but I absolutely loved him.

"By the way," Lucian said, turning to me. "Who's clothes are you wearing? They look like a boy's. Are you sure I should treat you different to Lenka?" He smiled a teasing smile, but it was serious at the same time.

"I just needed to borrow some clothes," I said. "My other ones had paint on them." So I lied, it was for protection. C'mon. Don't say you wouldn't have too. "So I just asked to borrow some."

"Well, they're hideous," he said, critically. "Go change. I designed a fresh line of clothes for the fall. It's turned pretty cold out there." I nodded and headed to his 'newly designed' rack of clothes. "Don't mix and match, dear. They're already in complete outfits."

"Of course," I said, rolling my eyes. I chose the dark red set of clothing and went to change in the changing room. I wore a long sleeve dark red shirt, a black vest over it, a black pair of skinny jeans with some chains, and black converse high tops. I wasn't the one for skirts mostly because they got in the way of my movement. I gathered up Rinta's clothes and walked out, passing Mikuo on the way.

"Wait," he called. "I need to talk to you."

"Uh...okay?" I said, unsurely. He nodded and led me out into the red hallway again.

"You're Rin, not Lenka, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Good," he said, taking my wrist. "I finally found you." He pulled out a knife from his waistband and flashed it in front of my face. Oh my g-!

"Don't you even dare hurt her."

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't noticed, this chapter ran pretty long. It's because I- -shot- 8D じゃねみんあ！～<strong>


	7. The Crush

**Well, my friend Kyo went and made me completely develop this entire story OTL Now, I get to write 8D;;;**

**I don't own anything but the plot. OTL**

* * *

><p>"Didn't you hear me?" the voice continued. "I told you not to hurt her. Or do you want to die?" Mikuo quickly slid my body in front of his and restrained my arms to prevent me from moving. I would have look at who ever threated Mikuo, but I was too busy worrying about the knife sliding down my arm. I screamed in pain as blood emerged from the surface of the broken skin and dripped down my arm. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT HER!" The figure ran towards me and my first thought was that I was going to die. I closed my eyes and winced as air rushed next to me, pushing my body to the other side of the hall. I heard something hit the floor so I shrieked the loudest I could. Lucian's door busted open and looked outside in shock.<p>

"Rin!" I craddled my bleeding arm and Lucian quickly picked me up. "Oh fuck, your arm..." He held me bridal style and tried to run out of there as fast as he could. Unfortunately, I could still hear the sickening crack of bone behind us.

* * *

><p>A few terrified looks later, Lily and Lucian took me to the hospital to get my arm patched up. Thankfully, Mikuo's knife didn't make a wound that was deep enough that I needed stitches. The nurse cleaned my wound and wrapped it up to let it heal. Okay, I personally HATE needles. They made me get a tetanus shot, but at least it didn't get too bad that I opened the wound even more.<p>

"Are you alright, Rin?" Lily asked, messing my hair a bit. I nodded and used my good arm to fix my hair. Not to be rude, or anything.

"It's a good thing Len got there in time," Lucian said, observing my arm. "Looks like yo-"

"WAIT, LEN?" I snapped. Lucian looked at me in surprise.

"You didn't notice?" he asked. "He's waiting outside right now. I could go get him if you want."

"I thought he was with Lenka," I said, frowning.

"She's at your house," Len said, walking in. He has a few cuts and bruises, but still looked better than my arm. "Hey, can I talk to her alone?"

"No way!" I shrieked. Bad move. My arm ached and I held my shoulder.

"Rin, don't be rude," Lucian said. "Sis, let's go give these two a minute." Lily looked at me reluctantly, probably because she didn't want me being alone with that ass who took Lenka's first. I looked back at Lucian and he looked extremely impatient. "LILIAN, GET MOVING." Lily flinched and followed Lucian out of the room, leaving the door cracked slightly. I glared as Len kicked the door close and turn to me.

"Don't you sare try to make a move on me while I'm like this," I hissed. "Because I swear I'm gonna kick you SO hard in your balls that it'll turn INSIDE OUT." He crossed his arms and his face twisted into a tired look.

"Alright, first," he snapped. "I DIDN'T DO YOUR SISTER DAMN IT."

"Bullshit," I said, flipping him hand. Len growled. "Whoa boy, down."

"Fucking listen to me," he snapped. "I'm not in the best mood." He closed his eyes, as if to calm himself, then looked at my arm carefully. "It's a good thing I came when I- why are you laughing?" I gave him a stupid look.

"That's what she said." He rolled his eyes.

"Very mature," he said. Wow, he must really be pissed... "Anyway...Mikuo did the damage. Thankfully, that knife wasn't poisoned." He sighed and thought about something for a minute.

"Hey, what happened to Mikuo?" I asked. Len gave me the scariest, most serious look I've ever seen in my life.

"He's dead. I had to kill him."

* * *

><p>Oh no, a short chapter OTL I'm sorry! I promise a longer chapter next time OTL じゃねみな!<p> 


	8. The Talk

**OHMYSHIT. REALLY? *insert more profanity that's been censored* **

**DAMN YOU LOGIN AND MESSING UP EVERYTHING I TYPED. FFFFFFFF. -shot-**

**I don't own Vocaloid, just the plot.**

**I HAD TO RE-WRITE THE ENTIRE DAMN CHAPTERRRRR. **

* * *

><p>During the car ride, I could only think of Len's explanation on killing Mikuo. It made no sense, like some jacked up fortune cookie... 'I killed him because your life's important too'. Why would he care? The only reason Lenka and I are so close was because I was here to sacrifice my life for hers. Duh. On top of that, he never explained why Mikuo suddenly attacked me like that... He knew I was "Rin." So...why? What's worse is the sound of his bones crunching still lingers in my mind like a song stuck in your head. No matter how much I try to drown it out, it replays over and over, like a torture. In the limo, I sat alone with rock music blaring from the speakers, but once in a while, I'd look up and see through the sound proof glass Lucian and Lily arguing. About what, I wonder. Then again it's not my business. Anyway, back to Len...he didn't explain ANYTHING. AT ALL. Well, there was one thing he fully explained. It was the assumption he did it with my sister. According to him, it was false, but I didn't want to make sure. Ugh, my mind's so jacked up at the moment, it's impossible for me to concentrate on one thing without fading to another...<p>

"Rin, we're home," Lucian said, rolling down the soundproof window. I nodded and quickly ran into the house. Well, not run. If I ran, it'd open my wounds again. I opened the door to my room and met a pair of blue eyes staring at me.

"L-Lenka!" I said, in surprise.

"Hey, let's talk," she said, getting up. She put both her hands up as if I were the police. "Just talk..."

"...Fine, but the door stays open," I said, sitting at my desk chair.

"...I'm sorry for trying to kill you..." she said, sitting back on my bed. "I-I just...snapped... You know I can't keep something in like that..." She gave me such a serious face. "I-I really love him..."

"...love?" I stared at her as if she was joking. "But you're LENKA. You told me you'd never be one of those stupid girl who fall in love so easily!"

"Rin, c'mon," she said, looking down at the floor. "I'm just..."

"A normal girl?" I finished with a sigh. "I know."

"Can you stay away from Len?" she asked. "You know...just until I can stop being so...yandere."

"It saves my life so why not," I said, with a small smile. "Now, let's stop being so serious and get to sleep. I'm exhausted." She gave me a light hug and ran out of the room for herself. When I closed the door, I let out a small sigh. I still have to help Rinta though... This was going to be insanely difficult...

* * *

><p>It's been a quiet week since that conversation and it almost felt as if we never met Len in the first place. Almost. I've always was a wuick healer, so I no longer needed my banadages or anything for that matter. Lenka had tutoring this morning, so I went downstairs to eat breakfast for myself. Downstairs, Neru was sitting at the table, waiting for her coffee. Lately, she hadn't been wearing her usual clothes, but more of loose, baggy clothes. I wonder why, but then again it's not my business.<p>

"Oh, good morning Rin," Neru said, with a smile. "How are you sweetie?"

"I'm fine," I said with a small smile. "Lenka's at tutoring right now so..."

"Oh dear, again?" Neru asked. "What subject is it?"

"It's Math," I said. "I don't blame her though. I hate math."

"Your math grade is a 98," Neru said, giggling a bit. "I don't understand why you don't tutor her."

"Because I hate math and would probably bored her to death or something," I said with a shrug. "And I have other things to do with my time."

"Like...?" Neru asked.

"Practicing the violin, piano, flute, and guitar," I said with a small shrug.

"Very nice," Neru approved. "Which are you best at?"

"I don't know," I said. "I don't actually pay attention to what other people think of my work, or rather, Lenka's work."

"You play the violin?" A familiar voice said, walking closer to me. "That's cool. I do too." Rinta circled his arms around my waist and leaned his head on my shoulder. Of course, I immediately pushed him away. "Ouch, harsh."

"Sorry, but we're not like Lenka and Len," I said, with a smile. "Anyway, what's up?"

"Well, since you said we're not like Lenka and Len," he started. He had to pause for a minute because Neru loudly left the room with a huff. "...anyway, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

"Hm?" I asked, fetching some orange juice from the fridge. "Where?"

"At a nice restaurant that just opened up," Rinta said, smirking. "I'll pay."

"Alright then," I said, smiling. "It's a date." He gave me a happy smile and started towards the door.

"Oh and I heard Len and Lenka were heading out on that day too, so we should probably wear the same thing they do. Just don't tell Lenka, alright?" he asked. I nodded and walked him to the door.

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

If I had known it was this easy to act as Rinta, I would have probably done it sooner... But this was so risky... to ask Rin on a date like this.

"Alright, see you then, Rinta," she said, cheerfully. I gave her a wink and headed out, pulling my hood over my head. Now, to make up an excuse for Rinta to go on a date with Rin...

* * *

><p><strong>Yup. Date. ;D じゃねみな！<strong>


	9. The Date's Beginning

**I'm not dead, I swear D8**

**I WAS BUSY...watching anime and being lazy. 8D **

**On the bright side my violin playing has gotten better (noithasnot). **

**I don't own anything but the plot 8D**

**P.S. I'm so glad I asked to add Lenka and Rinto to the Character list 8D**

* * *

><p>As I got ready for today, I raided my closet for my favorite outfit. But, I don't know why I was nervous...maybe just a reflex for this being a date? I don't know, but what ever it is, it didn't feel good. Let's get this straight first: I don't like Rinta; he's just a friend and someone that was easy to trust. He seemed slightly different yesterday though. More...outward and... strange. I won't let it get to me. I looked at myself in the mirror, glancing at my outfit. A long, blue shirt with white, light half jacket over it and black leggings that led into soft leather moccasins. Well, it wasn't my favorite outfit, but Lenka and I had to compromise. I'd wear anything she'd want as long as we wore the moccasins. We decided to let our hair completely down with a white bow tilted slightly to the side.<p>

"Girls! Your guys are here!" Neru shouted from the foyer. How she did that never ceases to amaze me. Lenka popped her head into my room and gave me a big smile.

"Ready, Rinny?" she asked, excited.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said with a smile. She came into the room and threw my over the shoulder bag on me.

"Hurry up!" she said, smiling. "We don't want to keep them waiting do we?" We ran down to the foyer and both guys were looking different way when we got there. If they didn't talk, I'd have serious trouble trying to figure out who's who. "Len!" Len, the one who stared out the window, turned to us with a smile...or a smirk? It was something in between...I think.

"Hey there," he said. Was he exhausted? He hugged her lightly when she ran to him. I took that as my signal to go to Rinta.

"Hey," I said, walking in front of him. ...? He looked frustrated, but the second he noticed my presence, it wiped off his face instantly.

"Oh hey," he said, giving me a small smile.

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Rinta said, brushing me off. "Anyway, ready to go?" I nodded and pointed towards Len who was being dragged out the door by Lenka. We started walking behind them, not really rushing ourselves. "So, how were you and your sister?"

"Not dead," I said, rolling my shoulders a bit. "It'll stay that way as long as I don't get close to Len."

"...have you forgotten about straightening him out?" Rinta asked. "Because I'm sure Len still remembers your bet with him." I stopped in my tracks. CRAP. I completely forgot about that! But, would you blame me? After almost taking a bullet to the head, you tend to forget about stupid bets with someone...who... Wait. Now that I think about it...Len saved me. Twice. SHIT. Did I owe him now? What am I talking about? Of course I owed him... Double shit.

"RINNY! HURRY UP!" Lenka yelled from the limo. "WE'RE GONNA LEAVE YOU BEHIND."

"Well, that's that," Rinta sighed. He turned to me and threw me over his shoulder, running to the limo.

"HEY!" I screamed. "LET ME DOWN! I CAN WALK JUST FINE!" He laughed, setting me down right outside the limo door. "Not cool."

"I was expecting 'Thanks for the ride'," he said, smiling. I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to Lenka. As soon as Rinta entered the limo, I averted my attention to the window.

"Whoa, look at this," Lenka said, carefully getting up.

"Be careful, Lenka," I warned. She carefully walked around the glass wall behind us and explored there. I looked towards the two guys and they were whispering to themselve. "Guys? You alright?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Rinta said, quickly.

"Rin, why don't you go join Lenka?" Len suggested. "She might get hurt or something. Plus, I need to _talk_ to Rinta in private." And that is how to politely kick someone out. Just saying. I rolled my eyes and followed Lenka, sliding the wall to cover the opening.

"Look Rin!" Lenka said, raiding the mini bar.

"Holy shit," I said, looking around. "This is fancy..."

"Damn, they got rid of all the alcohol!" Lenka complained.

"Alcohol...?" She nodded angrily. "Lenka...since when did you drink?"

"It's a long story Rin," she sang. I frowned, but she didn't notice. Why is it...everytime she's with Len she acts like a stranger...? I sighed and looked around the place. My eyes focused on a blue button a few inches from my hand... I wonder what it does... Hmm... Well...no one's looking... I pressed the button quickly and a pannel from the floor opened, revealing a small TV. A pair of headphones were dangling from the side so I decided to put them on. Len and Rinta's voice flowed through the the TV showed a camera from the room behind us. I am so listening in.

_"I wish you'd shut the f-ck up, Rinta," Len snapped. "They'll f-cking hear you!" _

_"So what?" Rinta snapped. "I-"_ The TV quickly blanked out and I placed the headphones down on the stand as it lowered itself back down.

"What was that, Rin?" Lenka asked. "Did you get cable here?"

"Nah," I told her. "It wouldn't start at all." She shrugged and slid the glass wall to reveal the opening again. "We're here, Rin. Don't forget to go around back with Rinta, alright?" I nodded, starting to follow her, but she pushed me back. "HEY!"

"Don't get over here!" one of the boys called. He jumped in my half of the limo with me and slid the wall back. "Shit, the paparazzi almost saw me... They're swarming the car..."

"What about Len and Lenka?" I asked.

"They'll be able to get out normally, but we'll have to go somewhere else for the time being..." I nodded and crawled over to an empty seat. Why do I have a feeling this was going to be a long day?

* * *

><p>? POV<p>

As I watched two blondes walk out of the limo and force their way through the flashing cameras of the paparazzi, I chuckled quietly. I held my phone towards the couple and focused on their faces. That girl is Lenka...definitely. But the boy... I zoomed in closer and smiled. It was Rinta. Perfect. As soon as they forced their way into the building, the paparazzi stopped and turned to my direction. I stepped out of my hiding spot and clapped for them.

"Good job, everyone," I said with a smile. They cheered quietly and I pulled my phone out.

**Rinta and Lenka are in the restaurant. Plan X is started.**

I never pressed the Send button any faster in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>YES. EAT THE UPDATE. TASTE LIKE CHICKEN, RIGHT? 8D<strong>

** じゃねみな!~**


	10. The Date's Middle

**I have decided to spam update this.**

**I don't own anything but the plot 8D**

* * *

><p>"Is that from Len?" I asked, looking over at Rinta. He was looking at his phone, apparently occupied. Rinta nodded, responding back to the text before giving me a smile.<p>

"There's a ferris wheel at the docks," he told me. "It's huge, so the ride will take a bit, but it's worth it." He pointed to the sky. "I heard that today is going to be the shortest day, so when we get to the top, you'll see something amazing." I looked at him closer, but he seemed more relaxed. His smile was the real thing, that was the only thing I was sure of.

"Sounds good," I said, smiling back at him. Honestly, I'm glad he's relaxed. It makes me relaxed too. He carefully shuffled his way over to a cabinet and raided through it. "What are you doing?"

"The limo's always stocked with wigs and contacts," he said. "We might need to wear some when we get out. Do you have a color of preference?"

"I want to see what you look like with your original hair," I said.

"Sure," he said with a small chuckle. "But I was talking about you."

"Oh, um...short black hair," I said, looking at my own hair. He pulled out a short black wig and handed to me along with the wigs cap. As for him, he already started to fit his own wigs on.

"Honestly, it won't look right since this wig isn't in my normal style," he said, looking upwards. I nodded and took the ribbons and hair clips out of my hair. As soon as we got our wigs on, Rinta went searching for our contacts. It's hard not to tell that he's more cheery now. Was it because the other two were gone? "Hey, what color do you prefer?"

"Uh...you choose," I responded. He carefully threw me a purple container and pulled out another from a box.

"Don't put them on till we stop, alright?" he warned.

"...Then why are you putting them on now?" I asked, watching him slide the contacts on with ease.

"Because I've been doing this since I was ten," he said, looking upwards. "So I'm used to it." I shrugged it off and looked out the window, watching the ferris wheel getting closer and closer. Honestly, I really loved going on ferris wheels, but I never could mostly because Lucian was the only one who would take me and ever since he started designing, it's been harder and harder to get him to drive me. I could have asked a driver, but I wasn't allowed out of the house without a grown up. Everyone was always too busy. As soon as we stopped, Rinta helped me put my contacts on correctly and we walked outside onto the dock. Apparently, the ferris wheel was over a newly built dock and overlooked the ocean.

"Rinta, can we just have our date here?" I asked. "It's much better than some fancy restaurant." He nodded and swung his hand to gesture at everything.

"Right then, let's-" His phone started going off and he immediately checked to see who it was. "Ah, sorry. It's Len. Give me a second." He flipped his phone to it's side and slid open the keyboard. His face turned serious in seconds as he was typing rapidly. Was there something wrong? After he finished, he sighed and slipped the hone back into his pocket, looking back at me with a smile. "Sorry about that; he was wondering where we went off to."

"Ah, it's no problem," I responded, waving my hand. "He's a slave driver, so I expected it." He nodded and took my hand.

"Anyway, what should we do first?" he asked. I blushed and looked around.

"Carousel," I said, pointing to the bright lights and happy music coming from the spinning ride. "I love those!" He nodded and went up to the booth to get some tickets. Thoughts wandered across my mind as I watched him. Was that really Len he was texting? Rinta wouldn't have such a serious face...would he? That's when I realized I knew only a few things about Rinta. He ran back to me and waved the tickets.

"Let's go!" he said, cheerfully. I've never seen him so relaxed or this...childish. It was cute. I followed him onto the platform and wander around till I found a tiger that slid up and down the pole. "Here, let me help you..." I let out a surprised squeak as he lifted me up and on to the tiger's back. I heard him chuckle afterwards.

"Hey!" I snapped. "Don't just do things like that without anyone's permission!"

"I don't need permission right now," he said, winking. "You're my date." I stuck my tongue out at him, but his back was away from me as he gracefully mounted a white horse. As the ride started, I looked around at the amusement park and saw plenty of people running around and having fun. It felt normal... I smiled to myself and continued watching as the world spun around, but... It didn't take long for me to notice I was being watched. Everytime we completed a spin, a girl kept watching me and only me. It was insanely creepy, but I didn't think of it too much. After all, she just might have been looking at my tiger right?

"Hey Rinta-" I stopped once I saw him facing away, talking on his phone. Now, I've never actually been on a date before this, but isn't it RUDE to be on the phone when you're on a date? Once he shut his phone, he let out a sigh and looked back at me.

"Did you say something?" he asked, tiredly.

"Yeah, where should we go next?" I asked. He immediately wiped the look on his face and replaced it with the same happy look. Apparently, I think that's his date face or something.

"Depends, are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Then let's go play some games then," he said, as the ride halted to a stop. He removed his belt with ease and helped me out of mine. "What kind of games do you like?"

"I like the milk bottle game," I said, walking out the exit gate. "You know, the one where you throw a baseball at a bunch of bottles and try to knock them down." He looked towards the sky and bit his lip. "What's wrong?"

"Can we go on the ferris wheel first?" he asked, looking towards the sea.

"Okay," I said, a bit surprised. He gave me a smile and tugged me quickly towards the ferris wheel. This guy is strange...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, no Japanese "Jane mina" this time! *in a rush*<strong>


	11. The Date's End

**You know why I hate this story? Because I'll type a whole lot of shit and it'll be good but then it WILL NEVER save and I have to TYPE EVERYTHING AGAIN. This is happening SO much, I THINK I'M GOING TO RAWR. Yes. Rawr is now a verb.**

**I don't own anything but the plot 8D**

* * *

><p>? POV<p>

I fixed my tie as I walked to Rinta and Lenka's table. I find it funny how Lenka found both boys entertaining. I just hope she doesn't ever know Len was with Rin at the moment. Alright, time to do my job. I walked towards them and passed their body guard and their red rope.

"Excuse me, but are you two ready to order?" I asked, smiling. Lenka looked at me and nodded.

"Um...can I have the Chef's special salad?" she asked.

"I'll have the lobster with lemon," Rinta said, tossing the menu back on the table. He looked pissed, but I don't think Lenka noticed. I don't blame her, because only a few people know about Rinta and even fewer know who he really is. In fact, the way I see it, Lenka still thinks she's with Len. Ha. I've done enough research on those girls to say Lenka's not the smart one. "Hey, aren't you going to go yet?" Rinta stared at me with a pissed look.

"Well, I'm waiting for you to tell me your choice of drinks," I said in the same tone. His face twisted and now I knew that he realized who I was.

"Miki, why are you working here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be in the castle, taking care of it?"

"Well, that's for the castle maids," I responded. "I'm a personal servant, but since my master wasn't there, I took a part time job. Obviously. I don't get paid if he isn't around, you know." He rolled his eyes and Lenka frowned.

"Len, is there something wrong?" she asked.

"It's nothing, Lenka," Rinta answered. "Miki, Sprite and Pepsi. Make it quick." I smiled a wry smile.

"Of course." I started walking back to the kitchen and sighed. My name was Miki and I am Len's personal assisstant. I pinned the order on the rack and my brother pointed to the empty tray before going to talk to one of the other chefs. Rinta was right about our positions. The only reason I'm here is because Len ordered us to follow him. Apparently, his father sent him to Gold on a mission or something. I've been Len's assisstant since we were five years old. We're cousin but, my mom sent me off to be his maid so that I'd learn humility or something. I gotta say it worked because my mom sent my younger brother as well to get him to shape up. We were all told that Len came to Gold to get a fiancee, but only his personal maids knew the truth. Len had a staff of ten maids, I being the head maid.

"Took you long enough," Rinta spat as I place their drinks on the table.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I said, with a smile. This restaurant was filled with Yellow Country's extra maids and such. I swear, everyone loves Len in Yellow. He just walks by every morning, greeting all the town's people and playing with the little children. Ever since he came to Gold, he's been acting differently and honestly, if I didn't know who he really was, I would have hated his guts.

"I'm gonna go on break," I told Mikio, my brother. He nodded and I headed out back. Time to report in with the boss.

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

Rinta led me inside one of the compartment of the ferris wheel and locked the door. On the way up he talked about little things, I can barely remember what they were, though. He pulled his phone out and let out a sigh after he answered a text message.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Rinta and Lenka are almost done with their date," he mumbled, staring out the window. "At least, that's what Miki said..." Rinta?

"Rinta?" I asked. "Don't you mean Len?" He looked at me with sharp cerulean eyes. He didn't respond. "RINTA."

"I'm not Rinta," he mumbled, looking down. "Rinta's been on a date with Lenka." He didn't look me in the eyes, but I could feel panick rising in my stomach.

"Len...?" Now he looked back at me. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" I stood up almost immediately. "Why didn't you say anything? You made me think you were Rinta all this time!"

"Sit back down, you're gonna get hurt."

"No way!" I snapped. "I'm not staying here with a perverted liar like you!"

"We're suspended five hundred feet in the air, Rin," he said, pointing out the window. "And unless you want to die, I suggest you sit back down before the compartment tips over." Why the hell was he so calm? Wait. He's calm. ...WHAT? "Rin, look." I followed his gaze out to the ocean and gasped. The entire ocean was sparkling with the colors of the sunset.

"It's...beautiful..." I said, amazed. Purple, pink, orange, and red colors painted the ocean and the sun's light hit the water in a perfect angle, letting the ocean sparkle a teal, beautiful color. I was completely hypnotized by it, but it made me feel calm just looking at it. I shifted my eyes slightly to the side and saw Len watching it as well, resting his head against his fist. He looked lost in thought; something I thought someone like him could never actually accomplish.

"It's gone." I turned back to the ocean and the sun dipped behind the sea, vowing to return again tomorrow. The sky turned into night as our compartment reached the peak of the ferris wheel. Damn thing takes too long. We've been up here for so long, the damn moon was out!

"Like a Fire Flower boku ga kie chawanaiyouni hi no kona chira se yume uchi agaresaisho kara kimi wo suki ninaranakya yoka tta" nante uso madetsuite..." he sang softly. At that moment, an explosion sounded and I jumped in surprise. Fireworks?

"Did you plan for this...?" I asked, looking at him.

"Well, you could say that," he said, giving me a small smile. "I'm really sorry for not telling you Rin."

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked, walking over to him and placing my hand on his forehead. His eyes widened and his face showed innocence of a young boy of ten instead of his real age of sixteen. That reminds me, I'm almost sixteen... Len slowly let out a small chuckle and nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." His phone went off again, but this time the person called instead of texted. His looked at the called ID and flinched before opening it. "Hello?"

"LEN! WHERE ARE YOU?" I heard Lenka cry at the other end of the phone. I quickly made my way back to my seat since, after all, she video called him.

"Ah! My bad, Lenka," he said, recovering. "I got a call and I had to go back to Yellow as fast as possible." The air around him gained a familiar, player-ish aura, but for some reason, it felt only skin deep. "Don't worry about it, babe. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright," Lenka said, whining. "Then I'll just hang out with Rinta for now! It's not the same even if you two look alike!"

"I get it, babe, see ya," Len said, ending the call. He let out a sigh and that fake aura faded. Was it because I saw this side of him? Wait, how do I even know if this side of him was real? For all I could know it's fake and he's just lying again! "It's going to get cold soon...Did you bring a thick jacket?"

"Huh? Ah...no..." I admitted.

"It's alright," he responded. "There's a bunch in the car..." The ride down seemed much faster than the ride up, but I soon learned that it was because Len had bribed the operator to take it slow till the sunset and a few fireworks finished off. We were pretty hungry by now, but most of the stands were closed so we went to a nearby cafe. Honestly, I didn't realize till later how much fun that day was with Len. And how stupid I was for never noticing. I placed my palm on the window and pulled away as soon as I felt the chill of the window.

"Cold, right?" Len asked. I nodded and he went to the other part of the limo, coming back with a pink, leather, sheep wool coat. "Here. You can use this." I nodded a thanks and slipped into it before we headed into the cafe. I looked around the place and it had a few people here and there. "Hey Rin, is there anything you want?"

"Um..." I looked at the sweets positioned behind the glass up at front and picked out a few cakes along with a hot vanilla mocha. We took a seat in the back and I slid into the booth. "Hey Len? Why did you bring me on a date, anyway?" He drank from his cup before giving me an answer.

"I just wanted to, should there be a big reason?" he responded. "Not everything I do requires a big reason." I stirred my coffee.

"I guess so," I said, staring at the light brown liquid. He took a bite from his vanilla cake and played with his phone. "Who have you been texting?" He looked at me in surprise and looked back at his phone.

"Oh," he said. He thought about that for a moment. "My best friend. I'm not good at dates, alright?" He looked off, blushing.

"Oh my, the great Len isn't good with the ladies, yet he flirts like no tomorrow?~" I said, in a taunting voice before eating a piece of my strawberry cake.

"Hey, I said 'dates'," he clarified. "I'm amazing at flirting." He gave me a wink and I rolled my eyes in response.

"I think I liked you better on that ferris wheel."

"Ouch, that hurt," he said, faking an injury. "But, you had fun, right?"

"Maybe, maybe not," I said, drinking my coffee. "You may never know~"

"You know, you're much more tolerable than Lenka," he said, slouching. "She's so clingy and acts like an obsessed fangirl whenever we're together."

"Hey, that's your own fault," I pointed out. "You're the one who decided to give her 'Player Len'. Plus, Lenka's a real fangirl." He laughed and checked the time.

"Hmm...it's pretty late," he said. "Let's get going." I yawned and nodded, getting up to throw my trash away. "Are you sleepy?"

"Yeah, it's the coffee," I admitted. "It's weird, but I get really sleepy when I drink coffee." He gave me a soft smile and led me back to the limo. "This limo has everything...why not...a bed...?" And like that, I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Len POV<p>

As soon as we got into the car, she collapsed right on my lap and asked if we had a bed or not. I couldn't help but to chuckle and help her out of her jacket so I could put a blanket over her. I didn't mind if she used me as a pillow; it was kinda cute. I turned the heat up a bit in the limo before taking off my own jacket with the most subtle movements I could. I picked up the red phone that lead to the driver's cab afterwards and began to stroke Rin's soft hair.

"Let's go home to Yellow, please," I said.

"You got it, boss," Mikio's voice echoed.

I hope no one minds that I'll bring Rin along with me.

* * *

><p><strong>And so, that is how Rin Kagami was kidnapped. THE END. Just kidding. XD Anyway, I made this chapter pretty long because of how inactive it's been (which is totally my fault OTL). Enjoy!~<strong>

**じゃねみな！～**


	12. The Yellow Kingdom

**Welcome back :D The milk and cookies are over there and the cakes are over there. 8D**

**I don't own anything but the plot. :3**

* * *

><p>I heard a few birds chirping when I started to wake up. That's weird, my windows were soundproof to their chirping... I felt the cool, smooth texture of silk from the bed spread and the pillow. This was definitely NOT my bed. This sort of silk was too premium for even Lily to accquire. You would have to be a higher rank to get this type. In fact, the only reason I know what this stuff felt like was because Lucian let me feel a small piece of it when he was designing the Princess of Gold's wedding dress. I slowly opened my eyes, sat up, and looked around the room. It was a soft pink color with a dresser, a desk, a laptop, a vanity mirror, and a TV that hung on the wall. This was nothing like my own room... Where was I? I heard a knocking on the creme colored door and a red haired girl in a maid outfit stepped inside, bowing.<p>

"Good morning Miss," she said with a cheery smile. "I see that's you're awake, now." She walked over to the lace curtains and pulled them apart, letting the sun's rays fill the room. "Don't worry about your clothes; I changed them for you."

"Um...thanks, but...who are you and where am I?" I asked.

"My name's Miki, Miss," she said, bowing. She walked over to the closet and looked through the clothes in there. "Is there anything you prefer to wear today?"

"You didn't answer my question," I pointed out.

"A shirt and a skirt then!" Miki said, ignoring my statement. She took a few clothes from the closet and set them out on my bed. This shirt was a long sleeve, light purple shirt with a golden 'R' on it and the skirt she chose was a white, cotton, miniskirt with a lace at the bottom. She also set out two navy socks beside them and placed a pair of brown boots at the side of my bed. "Alright, I'll get your shower started!" She walked off into the bathroom and I took the chance to slide out of my bed. I tried the door, but she locked it. I looked out the window, but we were five stories from the ground. No way I was going to even chance it.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked myself, looking from the view. Where ever I was, I knew it wasn't Gold. This town looked more orderly, more peaceful. Like a fairy tale or something.

"Miss, your shower's ready," Miki alerted. I sighed, giving in. Well, I was being treated nicely, so I guess I'll just take it where I can. I took a long, hot shower, which made my numbed body able to feel again. I never wore make up like Lenka. Even though I tell her, she cakes that crap on anyway. She'll look better without it, I promise. I dried my hair in the bathroom, making it fall everywhere. "Miss, here are your undergarments and your ribbon." Miki's hands poked from the closed doors and I retrieved the articles.

"Thanks," I mumbled, slipping into them. I combed through my hair and tied it into a ponytail with the ribbon. Once I brushed my teeth, I headed back out into the bedroom and slipped into the clothes Miki laid out for me. I have no idea how they got my size, but everything fit perfectly. Miki bowed and opened the door, swinging her arm towards it.

"You're allowed to explore now, Miss," she said. "Just make sure you don't go into the left half of the estate." I nodded and she gave me a small, foldable, electronic map. She pointed to the orange dot. "This is you. You're allowed to go anywhere except for these red sections. Please don't go into them, or else we'll forced to have you contained in this room. This pink area is your room, so please return here and use the phone if you are in need of anything. Have a good time, Miss." She bowed once more and took her leave from the room.

"Finally..." I sighed, walking out. I found myself in a giant hallway with a beautiful red carpet. Time to explore this place... I headed to my left and down the stairs to another hallway, but the carpet here was a navy color. I saw Miki talking to a similar looking guy who just backed out from another room. Where they related or something? From the room the guy walked out of, I saw a familiar looking blonde walk out, tugging at his blue dress shirt.

"Oh Rin, you're awake," he said, a bit surprised. "Good morning."

"Len, where the hell am I?" I snapped.

"Oh, here?" he repeated, casually. "This is the Duke of Yellow's mansion. In other words, we're at my place." He gave me a smile and I crossed my arms.

"YOU KIDNAPPED ME?"

"No, I took you here without you knowing," he said. "And you didn't go against it, so..."

"THAT'S BECAUSE I WAS ASLEEP!"

"Actually you wouldn't get off my lap," he pointed out. "So, I just took you here. Anyway, I hope you don't mind staying here for a bit. After all, if you return early, who knows what Lenka might do." I glared at him, but he gave me an innocent smile.

"Take. Me. Home."

"Can't," he said. "Dad wants us to celebrate your sixteenth birthday here. And plus, you'll only have to stay for a week, I promise!" He looked so...boyish when he said it, I couldn't say no. I sighed.

"Just a week?"

"I promise."

"...fine. But, I get bored easily and what about Rinta?" I asked. He flinched for a second, but cleared it almost immediately.

"Oh, he's staying in Gold to finish some business he said he needed to do," Len clarafied. "And if you're bored, there's a bunch of game rooms and all. I was just about to go into town, though. You're free to come along." I looked at him strangely, but he was more focused on the tightness of his belt.

"Town? What for?" I asked.

"Oh, it's because every time I'm away, I always bring presents back for the little kids," he said. "You don't have to go, though."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I shrugged and nodded. "We'll need to head to the stables first. Dad doesn't allow the use of cars in Yellow, but we lend some out if the villagers need to go out. Otherwise, everyone just walks or uses an animal." We walked down the hallway and he took me into the kitchen. "But let's get a snack before we leave, alright?" I nodded and watched as he raided the fridge for something. Did I just step into a parallel universe or something? I swear this boy and his mood swings are giving me a whiplash.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, two updates. I'M ON A ROLL 8D *rolls*<strong>

**Ja ne mina~!**


	13. The Horse

**Guys, sorry for the long wait :c I've been sick. **

**I don't own anything but the plot. **

* * *

><p>It was around noon when Len and I headed out to the stables. It turns out, the Yellow kingdom was a very eco-friendly place. They tried their best to prohibit the use of cars, there was rarely any trashbins, and the entire place had some form of wild life on every building. Was this some kind of utopia? Apparently, most people bikes, used animal transportation or plainly walked. Len walked down the stable and disappeared into a compartment, which left me alone to look around the stable. Each horse had a name. They were all different, but my favorite was the golden Palomino horse named 'Rillo'.<p>

"Did you find one you want to take riding?" Len asked, leading out a pitch black colored horse. "Rin, this is Meri. She's my personal horse." Believe it or not, but I was taught to know the difference in horse breeds, so it was easily distinguishable to me that this horse was an Arabian. They were most known to bond with humans, so it's not surprising that Len chose such an affectionate horse.

"Um, I want to try riding Rillo," I said, pointing my thumb at the horse. Len scrunched his face a bit.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Rillo's...wild. Not many people can tame his enough to put a saddle."

"Well, I can try, can't I?" I asked, grabbing a saddle. I walked into the pin and Rillo watched me as I set the saddle down and brushed his coat with his brush. He scooted away, but eventually relaxed and I carefully slipped the saddle on him.

"Lets go out so the horses can stretch a bit," Len said, leading Meri out. I gently tugged on Rillo and he followed me outside. I've been on a horse more times than Lenka goes on shopping sprees. I guess you can say it's my freetime thing. I took Rillo near the snack bins and gave him a sugar cube. Rillo nuzzled against me and I stroked his nose. "Are you some kind of horse whisper?"

"No, I just love horses," I said, climbing onto Rillo's back. "Anyway, you said that not many people could tame Rillo, right?"

"Yeah, the other people are Miki and the horse breeder," Len explained. "I guess it has to do with a person's personality. Rillo absolutely hates Rinta to the point where Rillo runs away from Rinta." I gently patted Rillo's head and he whinied. Len started riding his horse through the tracks, avoiding the obsticles instead of jumping over them. I heard Rillo exhale as if to agree with my idea of jumping the obstacles. Rillo was an animal with overwhelming pride, not even a lion could compare. I rode Rillo into a run and headed right for the first hurdle. I pulled up on the reigns and Rillo made a clean jump right over. Rillo and I continued jumping over the hurdles until we caught up to Len.

"Rillo's an amazing jumper," I said, riding next to him. Len looked at me in surprise, but it quickly wiped off his face.

"Ready to go then?" he asked, turning Meri around.

"Yeah," I responded. "But, are you sure this is really safe?"

"Of course, I've done this since I was like...five," he responded. We rode out of the range and to the gravel path of the mansion road. We passed the gate and started down the path into the town.

"Hey Len? I've been meaning to ask, but why aren't you...normal?" I asked. He looked at me with a strange look and laughed.

"So you call 'perverted' as 'normal'?" he asked. "That's a really strange point of view."

"Well, you've been all playboy pervert on me ever since we met, so I would- of course- assumed you'd continue acting that way," I responded.

"Masks suck, don't they?" he responded, with a smirk.

"What?" I asked. He waved me off and rode forward. "Len!" I caught up to him and he was checking one of his pockets in his saddle. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure I have enough presents," he answered, closing the pocket. "There we go."

"I think the Yellow Kingdom is some little girl's fairy tale," I started, when we were riding in silence.

"What?"

"Because everything seems so perfect here," I continued. "Everything. Everyone's nice, it's clean, a utopia, even. Also. You. You aren't the same and it's painfully obvious. Len Kagamine, who are you really?" He focused his gazed ahead and thought. The silence was heavy, but it wasn't tangible. Almost there, though.

"I'm Len Kagamine, son of the Duke of Yellow," he answered. "I'm not a prince nor am I anyone of actual importance. The prince of Yellow rarely shows and when he does, he brings hs aura around as if he was always surrounded in sulfur. No one liked going near him, because his aura repeled them mercilessly. I met him when he was seventeen and I was five. Needless to say, I wanted to hide. He was this person that no one dared to look in the eye."

"You're not answering my question, dumbass," I snapped. "You're creating a bio of the prince! Len, I'm going to ask one more time. Who. Are. YOU?"

"Len Kagamine," he repeated. "I'm the son of the Duke of Yellow." This time he looked around us before lowering his voice. "And I'm suppose to marry a Vicereign, but not many people know that."

"Then why are you marrying my sister?" I snapped.

"This isn't the place to talk about this Rin," he answered. "Can we just drop it for now?" He looked somber and exhausted. As if he had been fighting some sort of mental battle with himself.

"Fine, but this is a horrible birthday week," I responded. We rode into town and were almost bombarded with little childen, all yelling for Len. He immediately stopped and dropped down from his horse, greeting all of them as if he were the Santa Claus of the Yellow Kingdom. The smiles on their faces and of their parents around us showed how much they enjoyed Len's visit. It was then, something struck me. Maybe this is what Len was really like. Maybe he wasn't all bad. After all, people do have good sides.

"Big brother!" one kid asked. His chubby little finger pointed to me and a wide eyed look startled me. "Who's that girl?" Another girl elbowed his stomach.

"Duh!" she snapped. "That's Big brother's wife! She's so pretty big brother! What's her name?" A series of encouraging 'who' and a few angry 'I wanted to marry him!' appealed from the group. I hid a blush by waving a in front of my hand and turning the other way.

"You'll find out soon enough," Len answered, talking as if he was reading from a book. "She's a really special gi-"

"IS SHE A PRINCESS?" one of them yelled.

"No, no," Len quickly corrected. "She's just a really close friend. Now, who wants presents?" I leaned on Rillo while watching as Len passed out small boxes, but I thought about what he said. It sounded to me as if I was a secret, but by now I was used to that kind of thing. It really didn't matter to me. I decided it was time I explore a bit, but not to far from Len. I lead Rillo to a near by music store and hitched him up before walking inside. A light jingle from the door alerted the clerk to my arrival and I waved before proceding through the store. I headed to the back and saw what I really wanted. A simple violin. I've learned to play a violin through years of lessons, but I've never owned one. Lily says it isn't neccesary and Lenka never learned how to play the violin, so what if I was caught playing? She'd be forced to play as well.

"That's a pretty good violin there." I turned around and saw the clerk, a young man, maybe about mid twenties, walk up to my side. "Would you like to try it out?" I nodded and he removed the violin from it's glass case, handing it to me along with it's bow, a block of rosin, and a shoulder rest. "There's a piano right here to tune it, Miss."

"Thank you," I said, with a smile. I set up the shoulder rest to the violin and rubbed rosin on the bow. After a few minutes of tuning, it was ready to play. I placed my fingers on the familiar strings and started playing one of my favorite songs by the pop idol Miku Hatsune. It was a song called Melt and it was a cheesy love song, but it was my favorite. I played through the first half before placing it down for a minute to rest my fingers.

"That was really good," he said, clapping a bit. "Have you played before?"

"Yup, many times," I admitted. "But I've never actually owned a violin."

"Tell you what," the clerk said. He pointed outside to the children and Len. "If you impress them, I'll give you that violin for free."

"...seriously?" I asked, shocked. Okay, utopia, no one likes mary sues.

"Yup," he answered. "And honestly, I've seen you ride in with Len. It's great advertisement." Oh. That made sense.

"Alright then," I said, walking out.

"Rin, where'd you get that violin?" Len asked, seeing me walk out.

"Music shop right over there," I said, pointing behind my back. "Who wants to hear a song?"

"You sure?" Len asked. I nodded and the kids just turned their attention to me. I got into position and began to play.

* * *

><p><strong>What song did she play for the kids? 8D LEAVE A REVIEW WITH A GUESS~<strong>


	14. The Violin

**I think I'll give you guys a question for each chapter to see if you can answer it :3 It's fun to see responses~**

**I don't own you silly reader /o/ -shot-**

**P.S. Good job to Na0mi-cHaN for correctly guessing Rin's song! :D **

**Here's the song: /watch?v=9PDoMqkx7Lc**

* * *

><p>As I focused my best into this piece, I was honestly doing it by chance since most of the things I learned were by ear. This piece was originally a song called "Cendrillion" by the same popstar, Miku, and her boyfriend Kaito. I played it to the best of my ability and the minute I finished, I placed the violin in rest position so it wouldn't fall. It was an exhausting piece for me since it was the hardest out of all of my pieces. When I stopped, the kids clapped and approached me for the first time.<p>

"That was really good onee-chan!" one of them said. "Can you play another song?"

"Um, sure," I said, reluctantly. "What should I play?"

"Um..." I totally didn't want to play ANY more. Seriously, I was exhausted, but I couldn't say no to kids. That's when savior came and the parents called the kids back in for lunch. As they left, I released a sigh of relief which was cut off by clapping.

"That was pretty good," the clerk said, stepping out of the shop. "And I stick to my word." He hands me the fabric violin case with a smile. "Cendrillion, huh? That's the first time I've ever heard it on the violin. Good job."

"Thanks," I said, sliding the violin into its case. "Um...are you really sure?"

"Of course," he said, stretching his arms. "Well, I'll see you two love birds around." As he walked back to the store I glared at Len. He was whistling a not so innocent tune so I kicked his shoe. "Ow!"

"Shut up and let's go home," I snapped.

"Whatever you say, honey," he sang back.

"ARGH. LEN."

* * *

><p>Miki's POV<p>

"What?" I asked. "Seriously? Fine. I'll be there as fast as I possibly can." I shut my cell phone and turned to Mikio.

"What's wrong this time?" he asked. I walked to the closet and pulled on my jacket and got my bag.

"Rinta's pretty pissed that Len left with Rin," I responded. "So I and the rest of Len's calvary get to find a way to stall him from getting to Yellow. If he's stupid enough, I can lead him to Tan, but we'll see what I can do." Mikio frowned but I gave him a reassuring smile. "I need you to make sure Len's second calvary here doesn't screw up in hiding Rin. She needs to be on LOCK DOWN. If Len gives you bull shit, you lock him down too. Understand? And make sure ESPECIALLY to keep Rin in LEN'S ROOM. Got it Mikio?" He nodded and I grabbed my keys. "Tell Len the situation. I need to leave now." I rushed out the door and ran to the garage in the back of Len's mansion, using one of the Duke's sports cars to drive back to Gold.

As I drove up to Lenka's mansion, I saw Rinta's car out front so I part my car in the back and quietly approached Rinta's. No one seemed to be in it, so I took that opportunity to pick the lock and sever a couple of wires in the front under the steering wheel. I pour gasoline in the back seat and popped all the tires before setting the entire thing, along with Rinta's things inside, on fire. I don't fuck around when it comes to destruction. I ran quietly back to my own car when Rinta walked out and saw the car flaming.

"Yo, it's Miki from Calvary 1," I called on my phone.

"You got Piko."

"Awesome. I need Calvary 2 to completely surround Gold and make sure Rinta doesn't leave," I told him. "It's an urgent matter. Direct orders."

"Got it," Piko responded. "We're going to need time."

"You've got the entire day," I said. "After, I need to return to Yellow. Can't leave Len and Mikio alone. That's just asking for trouble." I jumped when I heard a knock on my window. As soon as I realized who it was, I told Piko I had to go back to Yellow now and let the person in.

"That was a beautiful stunt there," he said. "Can we hurry to Yellow? Poor Rin's going to be confused."

"Oh she already is, Sir," I said, starting to drive. "But she's in good hands don't worry."

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

As soon as we returned home, Mikio pulled Len away to talk to him so I just went into my room and played around on the computer. I would have been playing more violin, but I was afraid of disturbing anyone around who didn't like the noise. Plus my arms were sore and my neck was stiff. After probably an hour, Len came back into my room and made me go to his room with him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Uh...well...you see... You need to stay here," he said. "The room you're staying in right now...the owner's coming back for a few days, so if you don't mind..." I shrugged.

"I guess it's alright," I said. "Where are you gonna sleep?"

"Pull out bed beside yours," he answered, pointing to a drawer under his main bed. I gave him and weird look and he frowned. "I used to roll off my bed a lot as a kid, okay?" Mikio coughed.

"He still does," he said, quietly. I snickered and Len gave him a piercing glare. "Shall I make you a snack?"

"Lunch would be great," Len said, with a smile. As soon as he left another red head, Miki, popped in.

"Rin, you have a guest."

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the Chapter: Who's Rin's guest? <strong>

**Leave a review to guess 8D**


	15. The Visitor

**All right, let's see what the answer is 8D **

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Okay?" I responded, surprised. Miki beckoned for Len to step out of the room and someone in a hood walked in. I backed up a bit as the person shut the door behind them and locked it. "Who are you?" The person walked over to the chair and sat down, pulling back the hood and revealing my uncle Lucian's face. "Lucian?" He gave me a pale, tired smile.<p>

"Nice to see you too Rinny," he said, rubbing his shoulder. "How have you been?"

"Uh...okay, I guess," I said, shrugging. "What are you doing here?"

"To visit you, of course," he said, as if it was the most obvious thing. "Do you have any idea how angry and frightening Lenka is right now? I'm glad I could get away with my feet intact."

"Lucian, how did you even know I was here?" I asked, frowning. Lucian smiled and went back to the door, opening it. Almost immediately, Len fell inside, as if he had been pressing his ear to the door the entire time. "Len!" He got up and dusted off his pants and gave me a smile.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," he responded. Lucian didn't seem to mind and locked the door as soon as Len took a seat on his bed.

"As I was about to say," Lucian started. "Len told me you were here and that you're going to stay here for a week until you turn sixteen."

"Yeah, but I blame Len and his puppy dog look," I said, crossing my arms. Both Lucian's and Len's smiles turned down, straight and serious. "What's wrong?"

"Rin, how much time have you been spending with Rinta?" Lucian asked, suddenly. What?

"Uh...I don't know, why?"

"Where you two ever alone in private?" Len asked. I glared at him.

"That's not your business."

"Rin. Answer the question," Lucian commanded.

"Why?" I asked, frowning. "Why are you guys acting so weirdly? Does it matter that I've been alone with him? It was just once. It's not like a slept or made out with him or anything." Len gave me a wry smile.

"If it was only that, you'd still be back in Gold, living your false life," Len responded. "As Lenka's shadow. Forever and ever until you died." I gave him a look.

"That's just creepy," I snapped.

"But it's true Rin," Lucian stated. "You remember when Mikuo tried to kill you, right?" I nodded. "If Rinta only meant to screw you, Mikuo would have never attacked you."

"It sounds weird when you say 'screw' in that sense," I interrupted.

"Rin," Lucian snapped. "Stay on topic. This is your life that's on the line. We took you here because of Rinta. He's trying to kill you to take over Orange."

"Okay, have you been drinking again?" I asked. "Because that's the biggest bullshit I've ever heard in my life." Lucian sighed and pinned the bridge of his nose.

"Len, you try it," Lucian said, sighing.

"Rin, you asked me why I changed," Len stated. "And this is why. Because I'm only like that around Rinta. Rinta only know me as some vain asshole playboy, but that was because I had to prove my obliviousness. Rinta was sent from the Tan kingdom to kill you, but it's almost your bithday. We're trying to keep you alive till then."

"Fine, I'll play your little game," I said, rolling my eyes. "Why my birthday?"

"Because when you turn sixteen, they'll stop trying to kill you," Len continued. "Instead, they'll change their ways and try to marry you instead. Orange is an influencial country among the other countries and if you're assassinated after your sixteenth birthday, all the other countries will turn against Tan."

"Oh joy," I said, resting my chin on my palm. "Can we go back to reality now?"

"Rin. This is serious," Lucian said. "Why do you think Mikuo suddenly attacked you? You've known that guy for a while and we both know he was a good boy." That made me stop for a moment. It was true; Mikuo was a good, but quiet guy. This was the only strange part.

"But...why would Rinta kill me? I mean, he's not even-"

"Important?" Lucian finished. "That's wrong. He must have told you that story. He's the prince of Tan and he wants the Orange kingdom."

"But...why am I linked to the Orange kingdom?" I asked, frowning. "Neru found me! I have no parents!"

"That's wrong again, Rin," Len said. "Because I know, even Lily knows, who your parents are."

"...what?" I stood up and gripped the collar of his shirt. "YOU KNEW AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?"

"RIN, SIT DOWN," Lucian snapped. I immediately let go and Len fell back on the bed. "It's not his fault. I told him not to."

"What...? Why...?"

"Because, if you knew, not only you, but them would be in more danger than they already were in," Len said, rubbing his neck.

"Sorry..."

"It's fine," he said, sitting back up.

"But...I could handle the-"

"Is that your violin, Rin?" Lucian asked, picking up the violin case.

"Uh..."

"You were taught to play, right?" he continued.

"Yeah, Neru-" He shoved the violin at me.

"I want you to play," he commanded.

"No, we're talking right now about my parents," I snapped. "This is important to me!" Lucian chuckled.

"You got that from your mother, you know," he said, patting my head. "She was stubborn and straight forward."

"M-my mother?" I glared at him. "Who are my parents?"

"Well, I think that's best left for you to figure out," Lucian said, throwing the hood back on. "Here's a hint, my daughter, your mother's still alive and you've seen her before." My eyes widened and he ran out without another word.

"Lucian! Wait!" I ran after him, but he was gone.

My father...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late-ness, but I was making my newest UTAUs. (My 5th and 6th ones OTL)<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Who's Rin's mother?**


	16. The Freedom

**The answer to the question before is in fact...is Neru :D **

**I don't own anything except the plot 8D**

* * *

><p>I walked back into Len's room and his was watching me with a sympathetic look. I walked over to the bed and sat down, thinking to myself. Lucian was my father all along, but it didn't feel much of a difference than when he was just my 'uncle'. Was it because he always treated me like a daughter? Now that I think about it, he always did favor me over Lenka, but Lenka hated modeling for him or trying on dresses, so she always avoided the place. I pulled my legs to my chest as I watched Len close and locked the door, taking a seat by his laptop. As the screen flashed on, I fell onto my side on one of his pillows. It smelled like a fruit kind of sweetness.<p>

"You know, I will listen if you need me too." My focus shot back at Len, but he never turned around. He continued. "That's why I hunted you down and pretended to want to marry your cousin. Which reminds me I have to send her a small basket saying the marriage is cancelled..."

"...she's going to murder you if you do that, you know," I responded, quietly. "When we were little-"

"She killed a maid's daughter?" he continued. "I know." That caught me off guard.

"How...?" He finally turned around to face me with a wry smile.

"That maid was my aunt," he responded. "She was watching over you since I was too little to look after you myself."

"I-I'm sorry," I said, frowning.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Len said, with a small chuckle. "That girl was a total brat anyway. And in any situation, I know how to defend myself from Lenka. I do my research, you know." He walked over to the bedside and squated to see eye to eye with me. I could see the gentle, protective kindness in his eyes. It made me blush but only slightly, I swear! "If you're tired, you should take a nap."

"...I don't think I'll be able to sleep," I mumbled. "But...I'd like to take a shower." He nodded and stood up straight.

"I'll get the shower ready for you then." He walked to his private bathroom and I sat back up on the bed. I tugged at my ponytail and let it spill around me. Then it hit me. I am no longer Lenka's shadow. I am me. I immediately stood up and looked around Len's room for a pair of scissors. "What are you doing?"

"Where are your scissors Len?" I asked, looking around his desk.

"Second drawer down," he responded. I took out a pair of blue scissors and walked to the bathroom. "There are fresh towels over there and a water proof phone over there in case you need to call Miki. In any emergency, I'll be right out here, alright?" I nodded and closed the door locking it. Len's bathroom was clean and neat as if it were a hotel's bathroom. I placed the scissors down on the counter and searched around for a comb. I started coming through my long hair and found the length I wanted it at. Then I started cutting it. Pieces of my hair fell into the trash can until I looked back up into the mirror and saw a completely different person looking back at me. Her eyes were sparkling, a smile was imprinted into her face, and her hair was slightly above her shoulders. She looked free. She was the person I wanted to be. She is me. That realization made me so happy, I could almost do anything. Since I was still fully clothed, I opened and door and hugged Len from behind.

"Whoa!" he said, in surprise. As he turned around, I noticed how much taller he was than me. "You cut your hai-" I jumped up and gave him a short peck on the lips then a smile.

"Thank you!" I said, smiling. "I'm free because of you!" I gave him one more hug before running back inside and taking an actual shower.

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

That caught me completely off guard, I fell onto the floor in shock. She just kissed me. And I set her free? What in the world does that mean? I heard someone knocking on the door, so I scrambled to it, seeing Miki looking at me in shock.

"I heard something fall, are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered. "Can you do me a favor, though?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you get Rin's pajamas? She's taking a shower," I responded. She nodded and walked off, so I closed and locked the door again. Free... From what? I didn't have the heart to tell her once she became Vicereign, she'll be trapped in her seat of power, but another little voice in my head told me that wasn't what she meant. I know Rin like I know the back of my own hand. To her, we've met only once, during Lenka's marriage interview, but I guess her memory's dull. I met her once before. Her father took me to see her when she was around six years old.

"Uh, Len?" I turned to the bathroom and Rin's head popped out from behind the door. "Can I borrow clothes?"

"Oh, Miki's getting some of yours right now," I responded. She nodded and I answered the knocking on the door, retrieving Rin's clothes. "Here." She nodded a small thanks and disappeared once again into the bathroom. I walked over to my TV and started up my gaming consule, sliding in one of my newest games. I sat at the foot of my bed, mashing away at the buttons when I felt the bed tremble and Rin plop down right next to me.

"Batman: Arkham Asylum?" she asked, watching. "I didn't know you played those kinds of games."

"You also thought I did your cousin," I retorted. She rolled her eyes and continued to watch me play. "By the way, what did you mean when you siad you were 'free'?"

"I meant that I was finally a person and not Lenka," she explained, sitting up. "All my life, I was Lenka. Now, I'm just Rin." I smiled.

"Is that why you cut your hair?" I asked.

"Yeah," she responded. "I was never suppose to cut my hair because of the mark on the back of my neck whick Lenka didn't have. That's why we're always had long hair." I paused the game and looked at her. I could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I like your hair better like that," I said, continuing the game. "You look cuter." We stayed quiet as Batman talked from the TV.

"Len...I don't know anything else about you," Rin said, after a bit. "I know you're nice, you're kind to everyone, you someone have no flaws. You're some kind of Mary-Sue, aren't you?" I laughed.

"You haven't seen my grades or watch me drive a car, have you?" I responded. "I seriously get straight Ds. I'm pretty sure Lenka does better than I do."

"That's not very much of a flaw."

"...fine," I sighed. "But you better not tell anyone." She nodded and looked up to me, since at one pont she laid her head on my lap. "I have a collection of Banana products in a secret room in my closet." She laughed and I frowned. "Don't laugh."

"I have to," she said, continuing. "So that's why your pillow smells like Bananas!"

"Special banana condition from Bath and Body," I said, trying not to look at her in the eyes.

"...you're so weird," she said. "But that's fine. I prefer you this way." I couldn't help it, but my entire face flushed a dark red color. Rin sat up and smiled. "You're a good person, Len." She took one of my pillows and placed it next to me to she could take a nap. "Wake me up for dinner..." In a matter of seconds, she fell asleep and I muted the TV. I let out a silent chuckle and stroked her hair, pulling the blanket over her.

"Sleep tight Rin."

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the Chapter: Can you find the part of the chapter that's similar to a previous chapter? What's the contrast? <strong>

**Leave your responses in the reviews and I'll see you later :)**


	17. The First Meeting

**What's up guys? Sorry for the late update, but I finally finished This is My Battleground :) **

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>Len POV<p>

I shifted Rin into a more comfortable sleeping position as I turned off the TV and picked up my laptop. There were a number of things I had to do now and I had to do them as quietly as I possibly can. Rin shivered slightly as I carefully placed another blanket on her and exited the room, heading down to Miki and Mikio's room. One knock was all it took to get Mikio rushing to the door.

"What's up?" he asked, looking around.

"I need you to guard Rin," I told him, pointing to my room. "The windows are boarded shut and the only exit is my door. I want you to guard that door and serve her, get it? But she can't leave the room without you and she can never leave the mansion. Ever." Mikio nodded and took his emergency gun off the table. "Don't use that unless you need to." Mikio nodded and walked off to stand in front of my room. Miki walked to me, in her pajamas, a bit angry. I had to switch the way I talk for her.

"Len, do you have any idea what time it is?" she hissed. "Len, you know we were practically raised together and you're like a brother to me, so you'll understand when I'm gonna treat you like a brother, right?" I rolled my eyes and walked into their room. "Len, are you listening to me?"

"Nope," I responded, taking her jacket off the hook. I tossed it to her and started out of the room. "Are you coming or not?" Miki rolled her eyes and slid the jacket on. "And bring your gun. It's going to be dangerous as hell." She gave me a look and took the silver pistol from her desk.

"Wanna tell me where we're going?" she asked.

"Back to Gold," I told her as we walked down the hallway. "If we don't stop Lenka there, she's going to go after Rin and we definitely don't want that." Miki walked silently beside me as we went to the garage and got into her car. She didn't speak until we were out of the Duke's mansion.

"You're a fool, Len," she started. "I can see it in your eyes. You've fallen for her, haven't you? You're an idiot. If Rin needed protection, why not just go back to Orange? Her grandparents are the Emperors, are they not? Couldn't they protect her? I don't understand why you have to go out of your way for this girl. You haven't been watching her like I have. I'm pretty damn sure she like Rinta."

"Miki, you wouldn't understand," I muttered. "It's not that. It's not like that at all. It was my choice. So shut up and don't get in my way." Miki pulled over to shine her bright flashlight in my eyes. "Ow!"

"You listen here, Kagamine," she snapped. "Don't you dare give me that 'you don't understand' crap. We both know fully well you want something from this. Is it her? Is that your motivation?"

"...it's more than just that," I sighed. "Rin is..."

"Rin is?" she repeated.

"Miki, don't you remember when we went to that party, don't you?" I asked. "When we were seven?" Her face twisted a bit.

"Yes."

"It was when all the royals were playing hide n seek," I explained. Miki started driving again. "Well, all the kids could play hide n seek. Even you. Even the prince of Yellow. Even the nobles from the other countries as well."

"That was the time where the King and Queen of Orange were writing their will, wasn't it?" Miki asked.

"Yes," I affirmed. "Apparently, there was something in the will that didn't go too well with Tan. They were the only ones who didn't get benefits." Miki's fingers gripped the wheel rather tightly. "So, they aimed for the youngest heir of the Orange kingdom. At the time, Rin was constantly guarded because her parents weren't there. They were visiting the Gold kingdom for Rin's aunt. They read the will. They were probably the smartest people I've ever met. They told the guards to heavily guard their little six year old."

"That was Rin," Miki said, softly. "That girl everyone laughed at because she was always hiding behind the guards' legs?"

"Yeah," I agreed. "That was her. She looked so sad when we asked her, but the guards said no."

_"We're sorry kids, but Rin can't play," the guard said. I watched as the others ran off to the gardens, not bothered by it. Even Miki and her brother ran off. I looked back at the girl. Her bright, sad, blue eyes looked straight at mine and she tried to stick her hand towards me, as if she wanted to be pulled out, but the guard gently pushed her back in. "Run off, kid. Rin's not going to play." _

_"But, she wants to play," I argued. _

_"She's not going to play," the guard snapped. "Her safety is most important." Then Rin started to cry. She fell on her knees and held her hands to her face, sobbing her eyes out. I felt bad. No one should cry like that. _

_"I-I-I!" she cried. "I-I w-wanna play! I wanna play!" The guards frowned and talked to themselves. While they were distracted, I pushed my arm through their legs and patted her head. _

_"Don't cry," I told her. _

_"Kid, get your arm out of there," a guard, a different one from before, ordered. I took my hand back and opened a small hole in Rin's little cage of guards. "Rin, if you promise to be careful, you can play, alright?" I walked into the cage and helped her stand up. She sniffled and nodded with a bright smile on her face. I lead her out, but the guards continued to follow us. It was like that for the entire party._

"I got her to play with me at the end," I informed Miki as we drove up to Lily's mansion. We headed to the front steps and Miki threw her hood over her head.

"I was wondering where you ran off to," Miki said. "I just don't understand why Rin doesn't remember you, though."

"She doesn't remember because I never told her my name," I explained. "We were having too much fun." I knocked on the door and Lenka answered, almost tackling me.

"I knew you'd come back!" she said, happily. I groaned a bit in pain and pushed the both of us up and Miki snuck inside. "Let's go inside, it's freezing!" She yanked my arm and pulled me in without a word leaving my own mouth.

"Let me see your mom," I said, sighing. She frowned. "It's important." She let out another sigh and beckoned me to follow her down a purple theme'd hall.

"Mom, Len's here," Lenka said, yelling at the office. I walked inside, but Miki was already talking to Lily. "Mom, who's that?"

"It's Miki, honey," Lily said, without an explanation. Miki walked over to my side and kept her hands in her pockets where her gun was located. "Len, she explained your situation. The marriage is cancelled."

"WHAT?" Lenka screamed, slamming her palms on her mother's desk. "Why?" She turned to me, a mix of sadness, rejection, and anger on her face. "Len! What the hell!"

"This was something I was forced into doing and I'm really sorry..." Lenka didn't take it to well. Before I knew it, her hands were around my neck and I couldn't breathe."

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

"Aah!" I screamed, shooting up into a sitting position. I heard the door open and Mikio running in, turning off the light.

"Rin?" he asked, surprised. "What's wrong?" I place my hand over my chest and looked around.

"W-where's Len?" I asked, frowning.

"He went back to Yellow with Miki," he told me. "He went to call off the marriage proposal." I could almost feel my heart stop.

"Mikio, we have to go there!" I said, scrambling out of the bed. "You have no idea what Lenka can do!" Mikio held a gun to me a I froze.

"No, he'll be fine," he said. "Go back to sleep Rin."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for being late! OTL I was taking a break 8D;;<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Who would you like Rin to end up with? **

**See ya later!~**


	18. The Question

**Welcome back 8D **

**I don't own any thing but the plot!**

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

The next morning, I woke up with a horrible chill in my stomach. I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room as I sat up. I felt a shift in the covers next to me and saw Len turn towards me, still asleep. I sighed to my self in relief and carefully scooted out of bed, heading for the bathroom. Mikio was right, I shouldn't have worried, but now I was curious. What happened back there? I didn't mind Len being in the same bed, but he was a good guy now. Well, he was protecting me. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at his face. I looked at him closer and almost immediately felt like a total creeper, watching him sleep. My eyes traveled to his neck and my eyes widened. There were fingerprints around his neck. As if he had been choked. I carefully opened the door and found Mikio walking out of his room.

"Mikio!" I called. He jogged over to me and I pointed into the room. "Len has fingerprints on his neck! What the hell happened?" Mikio looked around and sighed.

"It was Lenka," he started. "According to Miki, he tried to let her down easy, but she went and choked him. Miki had to shoot both of her arms three times to let her go of Len." My eyes widened and I could feel the blood drain out of my face. "Lenka had to go to the hospital, but Lily didn't seemed to surprised. She's fine, Miki didn't hit anything important."

"What else happened?" I asked.

"The marriage was annulled," Mikio informed. "But, I'll need you to look after Len. Miki's exhausted and I need to tend to the rest of the mansion work."

"Where are the other servants?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh, they're making sure Rinta stays in Gold," he said. "There are other servants here, but they're not allowed to go to this floor. Miki and I are the only ones here that Len trusts. So, I'll be out and if there's anything you need, there's a kitchen down the hall. Don't go to ANY other floor, understand?" I nodded and he walked off, waved a good bye. I walked back into the room and to Len's closet to see if I could borrow anything. I guess Miki already loaded the things with girl clothes for me, because I took a t-shirt and some shorts before going to take a shower.

"Rin?" I heard Len call after as I blow dried my hair.

"I'm in the bathroom, Len," I called, unpluging the hair dryer. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Len sitting up, his fingers on his neck. "Lenka got you pretty good, didn't she?" He gave me a soft smile and nodded.

"She's crazy," he sighed, coughing a bit. I took a water bottle from the stock next to his desk and handed to him. "Thanks..."

"Mikio's going out to do some errands," I told him. "So he told me to take care of you since Miki's exhausted."

"Nah, I'm fine," Len said, waving his hand. He pointed to the desk. "Can you hand me my laptop?" I nodded and retrieved his laptop for him. He patted the spot on the bed next to him and I climbed on next to him. He opened up a calendar on his computer and pointed to the 27th. "You know this date?"

"My birthday," I confirmed.

"Correct." He double clicked the box and a document popped up on the screen. "This is the Orange Conference. There's only three more days till and you're going to appeal to the Emperor and Empress of Orange to regain the title as Vicereign."

"But...why can't my parents-"

"Because in the will, you are the one who was named," Len clarified. "Not your parents. Their reign is over and now, their job is like mine. To protect and raise you." I made a face. "What?"

"You didn't raise me."

"I'm only a year older than you," he pointed out.

"But Rinta's-"

"Rinta's older than me," he pointed out. "Anyway, I'd like to stress the word_ appeal_. Even if you are related to the Emperor and Empress, they have to do what's best for Orange. And right now, you're the best option than letting some foreign country rule Orange."

"So...I don't have a choice in this?" I asked. He frowned. "What if I don't want to be the Vicereign? I'm only fifteen! I'm a minor! What good would come from me?" Len chuckled and gave me a smile.

"Tell me, how good are you on the violin?" he asked.

"Pretty good, you've seen me play."

"And your grades?"

"Straight As?"

"How many sports are you good at?"

"Softball, volleyball, basketball, cheerleading, ice hockey, ice skating, horseback riding, and gymnastics."

"Languages?"

"Japanese, English, French, Spanish, Italian, German, Greek."

"Have you been in any debates before?"

"Yes, Neru teaches me a bunch of things. What are you leading to?"

"What about first aid and CPR?"

"Again, Neru-"

"And what about kids? How do you do with them?"

"I've babysitted a few kids at times," I answered, frowning. "Len, what are you leading to?"

"I just wanted you tell yourself that you're vicereign material," he said, with a smirk. "You're perfect. Neru must have raised you well."

"That's bull, Len."

"Fine. Tell me about Lenka. What are her grades? What sports can she play? What languages does she know?" I sat back and looked him straight in the eyes.

"But what about you?" I asked. "You said your grades are crap. I mean, you're great with kids and acting..."

"My grades are crap because I don't study," he explained. "And my father doesn't care what I do as long as it benefits him. Besides, I'm not going to be the next duke. My old brother is."

"You have an older brother?" I asked. "Who?"

"Rein. He's off at college right now," Len said, closing his laptop. He carefully crawled out of bed and wobbled over to the bathroom. "And Rin? Can you please get something for me to wear?"

* * *

><p>I was cooking lunch in the kitchen when Mikio came home with a bunch of groceries in his arms. I was dumping chopped onions into the pot when he started placing the groceries in the fridge.<p>

"Hey Rin, what are you making?" he asked.

"Beef stew," I responded. "I made Len put ice around his neck, but he'll be fine. He's pretending he's hurt which I'm pretty sure he isn't." Mikio laughed and nodded.

"He's good at that," he said. "But...you, I've been wondering something."

"About?"

"About you." He looked at me straight in the eyes. "Len loves you. But what do you feel?"

How do I feel?

* * *

><p><strong>If it didn't seem obvious, I think this is ending soon. THINK. Anyway.<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Do you think Lenka's a bit...off? 8D**


	19. The Kisses

**Good, then we all agree Lenka's a crazy 8D**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>"It's alright, Rin," Mikio continued. "If you don't like him that way. It was Len's decision to take care of you after all. You don't need to feel obligated to." He placed the empty bags into the pantry and nodded to me. "If you need me, just call, alright? I'll be in my room." I nodded and he walked off as if it was a normal conversation. To him, it probably was. To me, it was that question that's been lurking in the back of my mind ever since Len and I went on the date. Did I love Len? I continued to stir the stew. Len saved me numerous times, I'm sure. But what did I feel? I felt like...he was an angel. He was my guardian. I felt safe around him. But was it love? I turned off the stove and tasted the stew to check if it was ready.<p>

"Mikio!" I heard a girl yell. "MIKIO! MIKI?" A green haired girl ran into the kitchen and her eyes widened when she saw me. "Oh crap. Rin!" She picked me up as if I weighed nothing and ran to Len's room, kicking the door open.

"Holy shit!" Len yelled, in surprise. He was buttoning his shirt up, but his hair was still messy from sleep. "For the love of bananas, Gumi. Don't do- what are you doing here?" Gumi placed me carefully on Len's bed and walked back into the doorway. "It's Rinta. He found out what you were doing and excaped Gold. We have people in Tan saying that he's there at the moment, but we're putting the entire kingdom on red alert." She turned to me with a sad look then back to Len. "You're going to have to take her somewhere safer. Orange is your best bet right now." Len looked back as me and commanded me to get a backpack from the closet and fill it with clothes.

"Gumi, I want you, Miki, Mikio, SeeU, and USee to lead us to Orange," Len said, tying his hair back. "I also want Rin's grandparents to be alerted. If they have a heart, they'll definitely take Rin in. This is Tan's last chance and there's no way I'm going to let Rin die." I was in the closet, packing as many things as I could and those two were talking in whispers, yet that sentence his me like a bullet. "Get the car ready." Gumi left and Len walked into the closet and started packing his own things. I stopped for a second and looked up to him. I didn't turn the light on and yet his presence shined. It made my entire body heat up.

"Len...we're going to Orange?" I asked.

"We don't have a choice Rin," he said, solemly. "But, Orange is completely different from Yellow. It'll be much safer." He caught my curious look and gave me a smile. "When we're in the car, I'll tell you more, alright?" I nodded and slung the backpack over my shoulder. He took my hand and we carefully ran through the halls of the Kagamine mansion to the garage below. There, Len helped me into a beat up looking, black Hummer and I saw Mikio planning his route with Miki in the front seat. Miki turned to us and pointed at two similar looking Hummers next to us: one with Gumi and a green haired boy that I'm guessing was her brother and one with two blondes, a boy and a girl, with wavy hair.

"That's SeeU and USee," Miki said, when I looked at them. "They're Len's cousins and they're really fun to hang out with." Len cleared his throat and Mikio signalled for Gumi's Hummer to go first. Our Hummer followed after and SeeU's was behind.

"Len, what's Orange like?" I asked.

"It's like..." He paused for a moment to think. "You know how Gold is somewhat of a normal suburban town, right?" I nodded. "Orange is probably the most advance city I've ever been to. At night, you can barely see the stars because the skyscrapers block them out with their man-made light. Yet, it's extremely pretty. People rarely get around by walking, those lazy asses, but they're good people."

"...you're staying with me, right?" I asked.

"If I can," he said, blunty. "I don't think we'll share the same room though. That'll ruin your image."

"WAIT." I turned to Miki in surprise. She pressed a button above her head and a separator started rising between us. "Have fun kids!" Len rolled his eyes and I averted my gaze to the window.

"Len?"

"Hm?"

"Mikio told me something."

"What'd he say?" I paused. "Rin?"

"He said you loved me. Is that true?" Len didn't answer. I looked back at him and he was staring straight at me. "Len?"

"...what would you say if I said that was true?" he replied.

"I asked you a question first."

"And I responded with a question."

"Len, I'm serious. I want-" He suddenly pulled me closer and pressed his lips on to mine, a flash of warmth ran through me in an instant. When he pulled away, he looked towards his own window, but in even in the dark tinted windows of the Hummer, I saw the blush he was trying- and failing- to conceal.

"There, does that answer your question?" I squeaked a yes. "Then answer mine."

"I-I can't." He turned to me with a look on his face. "Let me rephrase that. I couldn't." I gripped his collar and pulled him closer, planting a kiss right on his lips.

We sorta, kinda...didn't stop till Miki yelled at us to stop because we arrived in Orange and it was weird.

* * *

><p><strong>You have no idea how happy that last part made me :D<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think Rin's grandparents are like?**


	20. The First Steps In Orange

**Welcome back :) **

**I don't own anything but the plot!**

* * *

><p>When we got out of the Hummer, a giant skyscraper loomed over her, casting the brightest lights in the entire city. I held Len's hand as he threw his hoodie over my head and lead me inside the building. I didn't say anything and Len was preoccupied, whispering to Miki and Mikio things I couldn't make out. I tried to think about other things as I could around the blue lobby of the skyscraper. People where running around, talking, doing normal, every day things you'd see in any other building. I thought about a few minutes ago. It made my heart race just thinking about it... Len gently tugged on my hand and pointed to the elevator. Miki and Mikio had left us alone.<p>

"Place your hand right here, Rin," he said, pointing to the hand scanner. I nodded and pressed my hand against the cool surface. The gentle heat of the scanner spread across my palm and the elevator opened with a light beep. Len followed as I stepped inside and he immediately pressed the close door button. He pressed the buttons for the highest floor; the 54th floor. "Hey Rin?" I looked at him with a questioning look. "After you get your place as Vicereign... What are you going to do?"

"I-I don't know," I responded, frowning. "I'm not sure, but...you'll be there right?" He gave me a smile and nodded. I turned to stand in front of him and looked up into his eyes. They looked back at me with a sort of...sadness... I opened my mouth to say something, but the elevator opened into a maroon and gold hallway.

"Rin, follow me," he said, leading me down the hall. "Your grandparents are Rein and Karin, the Emperor and Empress of Orange." We walked up to two large oak doors and Len turned to me, pulling my body close to his. "Rin, I can't talk when I'm in there. You have to tell them by yourself." He looked at me straight in my eyes and kissed my as if he weren't going to see me any longer. I closed my eyes and gripped his shirt. "I love you." He pushed open the oak doors and pushed me in, placing sunglasses over his eyes. I almost fell, but regained my balance by grabbing onto someone's hand.

"Well, they weren't lying." I looked up in surprise and saw a graying man, still somewhat attractive, with plastic glasses and a paintball gun...? "Welcome to Orange, Rin. It's nice to have you back! Now wear this." He tossed a pair of glasses into my hands and hurried me over to a corner.

"Uh-"

"Shh," he said, waving at me. I placed the glasses on and looked at him in confusion. "Rin, put your head do-" Three seconds later, above my head were three shots of blue paint. "KARIN! I SURRENDER!" The man had his arms up and a woman stepped out from behind a pillar, lifting her plastic glasses up.

"See? I told you I was sup- why, is that Rin?" the woman asked, looking at me. She had silver blonde hair and from a far, I swear she was at least thirty or something. She walked over to us and helped me to my feet. "Hello sweetie! Welcome to Orange. We were just having a paintball game. It's a great way to get exercise."

"Um..." I bowed. "It's nice to meet you." Karin laughed and I looked back up at her.

"Honey, you're my granddaughter," she said, leading me to the couch. "I've met you before." I sat down on the couch and looked around the place. It was beautiful and decorated like those rich people houses you see on TV.

"Maybe this isn't a great place to have a conversation," Rein said, walking past us. "Let's go to the penthouse."

"Wait, this isn't your house?" I asked.

"Oh no, it's just the entrance to the garden that leads to the penthouse, dear," Karin told me, with a smile. "Did you travel here by yourself?"

"No, I came with the Duke of Yellow's son and his guards," I explained.

"Oh, so he's your bodyguard," Karin said, walking to the door. She opened it and found Len standing, back faced towards us. "Why, hello there. You must be the Duke's son. Thank you for bring Rin to us safely. Will you come in?" Len turned around and bowed before stepping inside. I stood up and he walked to me, the sunglasses blocking his eyes. He seemed like a robot, but I think that's on purpose. Rein left the back door open and was walking through the garden. "Rin, just follow the garden path to the penthouse, alright?" She looked at Len with a smile. "Please, Len. Don't be such a robot." She walked out and closed the door, leaving a crack. I felt Len's arm wrap around my shoulders and I watched through the small window as Karin walking into a giant, beautiful mansion.

"...my grandparents are awesome," was the first thing I said. Len laughed and I removed the sunglasses off his face. "Why didn't you come inside with me?"

"Because I didn't know what kind of people they were," he said, taking my plastic glasses off and putting them on. "If they are the type of person that Lily is, you might as well kiss the Vicereign status goodbye. Now, let's get going. Your grandparents are waiting."

* * *

><p><strong>It's pretty short D8 I'm sorry orz<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Which Vocaloid would you want as a body guard? **

**I'd want Rin because of that ROADAROLLA :D**


	21. The Past Vicereign

**Not gonna lie. I'm exhausted. orz**

**!tolp eht tub gnihtyna nwo t'nod I**

**See what I did there? :D**

**NOTE:**

**Thanks for catching my mistake guys OTL I label my Documents 1, 2, and 3 so sometimes I forget which is which 8D;;;**

* * *

><p>Len and I walked through the garden and into the beautiful white mansion which mixed elegance with the modern world. Len walked behind me as I looked around the place. Roses in different colors lined the different paths that a person could take. I turned to Len and he gave me a reassuring smile and turned me around to face the mansion, urging me forward. I pressed the gold handle and pushed the oak doors open into a beautiful foyer bathed in golden lights. Somehow, it seemed familiar to me. I continued walking on into the velvet colored hallway and into an amazingly spacious room with windows taking up an entire wall and the ceiling about one hundred feet away which had paintings of angels flying in the sky. I placed my backpack down by the cream couch with golden swirls and walked to the window.<p>

"How do you like it?" Karin asked, walking in from another room. "This house has my favorite view of the city and the mountains. Speaking of the view, how about we all have lunch on the terrace?" She looked towards Len and waved her arm towards the other doors. "I believe you know your way around, Kagamine." She picked up my backpack and threw it to him. "Go to the third floor, the Silver Room. That's your favorite, isn't it? You two can stay there as long as you don't tell Rein."

"Yes, your highness," he said, bowing. She gave him a glare.

"You know, Rein isn't here," she said. "Now, what's my name?" Len hesitated for a second, but he slowly regained his posture.

"Yes, Auntie," Len said, trying to make it sound not as painful as his face showed. He quickly shuffled up the spiral stairs, leaving me alone with Karin.

"He hates it when I tell him to call me that," Karin said, with a small laugh. "You must be starving, Rin." She stood next to me at the mirror. "We'll wait for Rein and Len, though. The chefs are preparing food as we speak."

"I wonder...what time is it?" I asked.

"About four in the afternoon," Karin responded. "Rin, relax. I'm not going to bite. I see your mother in you every day, you know."

"Neru?" I asked, turning to her. She nodded and walked back to the couch to sit down.

"She was always so nervous as a child," Karin went on. "Just worrying about her responsibilities and about how other royals saw her. She never saw the light until she met your father. I'm glad she did or she would have probably stressed herself to death." Her eyes traveled up and down as she observed me. "I can tell you're the same. That young man might be a good match for you." Might? She probably sensed the confusion in my face and her mouth formed into a tired smile. "Your mother had two suitors."

"Two?"

"Yes. Your father and..." Karin paused to take a sip of the clearest water in a glass I've ever seen. "And Tan's King, Usee. I do believe he adopted an heir however. Rinto, I think. I've met him only a few short times, but I can see why he was adopted. The strong, cold aura of a ruthless leader. Rinto has it and it was something that attracted girls like your mother like a magnet." I walked over to the couch across from her and sat down.

"Can you please tell me about it?" I asked. Karin nodded.

"When your mother was sixteen, I had set up a suitor for her to meet," Karin explained. "Of course, your mother hated the thought of it, so I let her choose for herself one man she could rather marry than Usee." She took another sip. "So, we went to the Tailor's before arriving at the meeting. Guess who your mother found?"

"Lucian."

"Nope," Karin corrected. "We met your namesake. She's dead now, but she was the Queen of the Yellow kingdom. That young girl took on nobility at the age of fourteen and she was a kind, gentle ruler. She told us a story about an evil queen who lead her people into destruction and she didn't want that to happy to her, so she treated everyone equally. It's probably why Yellow is such a kind place today."

"Why did Rin die?"

"She died when her favorite servant died from pneumonia," Karin said. "It was a terrible heartbreak for her."

"A servant? Why?"

"That servant was her twin brother. They did everything together and even though she ruled, she'd let him help her. The one who rules over Yellow now is your Len's aunt and your Len received his name from that servant. It was Rin's last request."

"...how does that tie in with my mother?" I asked.

"It doesn't, I just wanted to show you where your name came from!" Karin beamed. "Anyway, after we met Rin, your mother and I decided to take a stroll in the park. It was still too early to be at the meeting, so it was a great, peace place. That's where your parents met. Your father was painting and he asked your mother to stand still. Neru took it as...a challenge. It was...a very interesting hour. After, she ran up to me and almost screamed her lungs off. 'HIM!'"

"Neru was like that?" I asked, for confirmation. "That's...surprising. She's so calm and quiet at home." Karin nodded.

"But, what's trying to get at, dear, is that you already have a chosen candidate for marriage," she said. "But, I can clearly see you're taken with Kagamine." I blushed and she grabbed her phone. "I'll cancel the marriage meeting with the other candidate, but the least you can do is personally tell them your decision."

"Can it wait till after I'm sixteen?" I asked, with a small smile.

"Of course dear," she said, watching Len walked down the stairs. "On another note, your second marriage partner is Rinto K-"

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm late I'm SOOOO LATE OTL I'm sorry D; <strong>

**Question of the day: Name TEN Vocaloids from the top of your head; NO CHEATING. :) **


	22. The Explanation

**Guys, when I asked for Vocaloid, I meant actual Vocaloid, not fanmades or UTAUloids. But then again, it doesn't matter because it still shows that you know your stuff :) You'd be surprised how many Vocaloid "fans" can't name at least ten and how many don't even know the Kagamines =/ **

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

**P.S. And yes, you all passed. -shot-**

**P.S.S. You might like/dislike this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>It was around seven at night and I paced around my room, watching my feet as I did. Len sat in the computer chair, but I wasn't sure if he was watching me, but I knew he could hear me pacing.<p>

"It's not going to help," he said, with a sigh. "You can't avoid it either. It's the oldest trick in the book, make the person getting married feel as if they were going to miss something. Rinta's going to try to win you over as soon as you turn sixteen." I stopped and I turned to him. His back was towards me and he was looking up videos on YouTube. "The worse he can possibly do is rape you." He turned to me with a dark shadow over his face. "And if he gets you pregnant, he's automatically your husband. Your choice is communicated by your actions." That would solve this problem...but...

"But it was rape!"

"Rin, that's how my mother got her position," he sighed, turning back to his computer. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Dad was an idiot, sleeping around like that. I know he doesn't mean it, but he does call me a mistake. That my mom was a useless whore."

"What's your mom like?" I asked.

"She's a useless whore," he said, in a different tone. I gave him a looked and he responded with a wry smile. "I'm damn serious. Dad went to a brothel and knocked her up faster than I can finish a banana. It's fine, I don't really like my mom...at all. She's a bitch." I looked at his eyes, but they had their normal, playful light."

"...you're strange," I finally said. "You're the strangest person I've ever known." He placed his hand on my cheek. "But I know, I love you." It felt weird to say that, but at the same time, it felt right. He kissed me, but it was short.

"I know what you're thinking, Rin," he said, dropping his hand. "But I'm not having sex with you." I looked away. "If I were to get you pregnant before you're sixteen, you won't inherit your title." He stood up and I dropped my arms to my sides. "Nice try though."

"Now I understand why you didn't have sex with Lenka," I said, sitting on my bed. "That would have locked you into marriage, wouldn't it?"

"Damn straight," he replied. He looked at the clocked and released a sigh. "Let's go to the garden."

"The garden?" I asked. "Why?"

"The roses remind me of the ones back at your place," he replied. I stood up and took his hand as we quietly made our way to the garden. The stars in the night sky shone brightly in the dark as the buildings in the city glowed and loud music played out. I love the city and it's amazing bright lights. Being here felt amazing and this kingdom would be the one I'd help run some day. I walked to the edge of the garden which was secured so that no one would fall off with a solid steel chain linked fence. I gazed down into the bustling city and felt the cold wind freeze my fingers. I was an idiot walking out here in a pair or short, white jean shorts and a thin tank top. Len stood behind me, throwing his jacket over my head.

"Thanks."

"We won't accept a sick vicereign," he replied.

"Len, I've been wondering something," I said, after a minute of silence. "Why is Tan so...brutal?"

"Because it's been under tyranny for who knows how long," he replied. "Every generation, the prince gets murdered at the age of nineteen if he doesn't have a wife. And who ever murders him gets executed, but the crown goes to that same person's son. That's how it's been for over centuries."

"...Isn't Rinta the prince of Tan?" I asked.

"Yes." I gripped the fence.

"But why kill? Shouldn't he be focused on not getting himself killed?"

"If the prince takes over another kingdom, he is immediately crowned king," Len explained. "And as king, no one can kill. If they try to kill the king, the most horrible sorts of torture falls on them."

"...I feel sorry for Rinta."

"I knew you would." Len didn't look at me, but I could understand why. I felt like I needed to marry Rinta. He was never actually mean to me, he was just trying not to die. But Len...was trying to protect me from dying. He had nothing to gain from this, only I did. He risked his life and never meant for me to fall for him. Glad to see that not all chivalry is dead. "Rin...I know what you're thinking and it's fine. Go marry Rinta and you're right. He isn't a jerk... We were best friends when we were little, but I doubt he remembers that. He was shot through the ear as an assassination attempt. He lost his childhood memories. It's sad really."

"...Len, I love you."

"I know you do and I love you too," he responded.

"Promise me, you won't ever forget that."

"I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>Len's POV<strong>

Rin made her way back into the mansion and I continued looking down into the city. I didn't want Rin to marry Rinta. Not. At. All. But that doesn't mean I didn't still think of Rinta as a person. Even if we weren't friends, I'd feel horrible for him. I walked to the bench and sat down, with a sigh.

"You know, listening in like that makes you a creeper," I said, continuing to look out at the city. He took a seat beside me and turned the safety back on his gun. "Out of all the people...why her?" He spun the gun around in his hand and let out a sigh.

"I wasn't actually going to kill her," he responded. "I just wanted to know what my best friend would do for his girlfriend."

"So you do remember?"

"...yeah. Vaguely," he breathed. "Len. You were always the smart one-"

"Haha, nice joke."

"I meant in the Rules," he corrected. "I don't want to die and as much as I love Rin, I don't want to take her from you. What am I gonna do?"

"Rinta, do you actually mean that? You love her?"

"I couldn't help it," he said, dropping the gun to his feet. "She's always kind, helpful...stubborn, but it's cute. Then she's fiery and sexy-"

"Yeah, I'm still her boyfriend."

"Sorry..."

"...I'll help you."

"Seriously?"

"Of course. What are best friends for, Rinta?"

"...I don't remember."

"You will. Just go home for now and don't let Rin see you. She'll freak." He nodded and picked up the gun, throwing it over the fence and down into the street below.

"Len...thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup! This was ANOTHER explanation chapter 8D;<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: What do you think Len's plan is? **


	23. The Wednesday: Four Days To Birthday

**I know I'm obvious, but I'm not THAT obvious D: -Zuzu**

**Sureeee -Lele**

**Shut it lazy BT - Zuzu**

**We don't own anything but the plot. (Technically, I -Zuzu- own the plot.)**

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up to see Len typing away on his laptop on my desk. He looked...stressed and tired. I stood up and walked over to him, but he immediately closed his document on whatever he was working on. He stood up and I tugged him to the bed. He looked exhausted...was he up all night? He laid on the bed and I pulled the blanket over him, letting him fall asleep instantly. I don't know why, but it was probably really important. I left him to sleep and got ready for the rest of the day. I had a strange dream last night. It was peaceful. In the dream, I was on a tall building, over looking the sunset. I heard footsteps behind me and I reached my right hand up without even looking behind me. I grabbed a hold of someone's hand and place it to my face. Then I reached up my left hand and placed it against the other side of my face. Both palms were warm and comforting. It kinda made me miss Neru and Lucian.<p>

"Rin, good morning," a familiar voice greeted.

"Hey Mikio!" I said, waving as I walked down the stairs. "What's up?"

"Not much, just a really busy night," he said, rubbing his shoulders. "But, I bring good news. Seems like your life is no longer in any sort of danger...other than mother nature. Otherwise, it's fine if you were to return to Gold or Yellow."

"Really?" I asked, walking with him to the kitchen. "Are you sure? Rinta might try some trick-"

"No, he stopped," Mikio said, waving his hand. "For some reason, he said he doesn't want to kill you anymore." I took a bottle of orange juice from the kitchen and he took a seat on the bar.

"Sounds...off," I said, frowning.

"Really? He doesn't seem like the type to force himself," Mikio said, as I tossed him a bottle of water. "I know Len will hate me for saying this, but, Rinta may be a good match for you." I looked at him in shock, but Mikio just answered my look with a look of his own. "Did you ever, just once, actually get to know him? At all?"

"Well, he did save her," Miki spoke up, walking into the kitchen. "Along with Len, I might add."

"What?" I asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot," Miki asked, surprised. "Remember when you were playing around with Len for a night and Lenka came in with a gun and went all yandere on you?" I blushed because I almost did. "I was there, in the next room. If it wasn't for Len, I would have killed Lenka. If it wasn't for Rinta, Lenka would have probably pushed Len aside, seeing as he 'cheated' on her then turn back to Rin. Then that reckless dumbass goes back to check on Rin and gets in a fight which got himself beaten up. Guess who had to clean up the body after? Me. That's right. If I wasn't that guy's best friend, I swear..."

"Ignore her," Mikio sighed, throwing his empty bottle into the trash. "She's pissy because she didn't get any sleep." Miki walked upstairs, grumbling and Mikio followed her after waving a goodbye to me. Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around to see Rein standing there with a sleepy look on his face.

"Good morning Rin," he greeted. "Ready to go look at the city today?"

"We're going to explore the city?" I asked.

"Yup, it'll be fun," he said, smiling. "Plus, this place is pretty nice. Not as nice as the Yellow Kingdom, but close enough. You'll like it here." After I ate a muffin, I got ready for the day and wore a high collar black coat over a white long sleeve dress-length shirt, and black leggings into boots that went up to my mid calves where the outside was made of tough shoe leather and the insides were soft foam you'd fine in those memory mattresses. I left a note for Len on my desk and headed out with Karin and Rein into the city. Instead of taking a limo or anything fancy, we took a silver Honda Civic around the place. I've got to admit, the place was beautiful.

"Rin, how do you feel about walking for a bit?" Karin asked, as Rein parked the car.

"I don't really mind it," I admitted. "Why?" Karin smiled and hooked her arm to mine to easily pull me with her. She turned back Rein who was just getting out of the car.

"Honey, Rin and I are gonna have a little girl time!" she yelled. "Go do whatever you do in your spare time!" I swear he headed STRAIGHT for the casinos. Good to know that my grandpa likes to gamble. "Alright, Rinny! Here's why I really brought you here." She released her hold on my arm and pushed me into a crowd of people. "Try and get to the middle!" With that, people blocked my view of her and I was left along in a sea of moving people. The middle? I kept trying to force my way through people, but they always overtook me and I had to follow their direction. I needed help. That's when a warm hand, a familiar hand, took mine and gently tugged me out of the crowds into an empty section of land with a bench and a giant potted tree behind it. Whoever took my hand didn't let go. I didn't want to let go. It felt like the hand in my dream.

"Hey, it's hard to get through a crowd, isn't it?" I looked at my hand and followed it to the source where the voice came from and there he was.

"R-Rinta?" He smiled a tired, sad smile.

"Hey Rin. It's been a while."

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the Day: Who should be the main characters of my next story? (There has to be two of them because it is a love story. :))<strong>

**You don't to the R&R thing anymore? -Lele**

**No, because it's annoying. - Zuzu**


	24. The Wednesday: Nine Hours Till Thursday

**Ooh *w* I like those options C: **

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>"W-what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised. I dropped his hand instantly and looked around for anyone I knew. If he tried to kill me here...I would die on contact... "Um...n-not that I'm not glad to s-see you! Uh..." Rinta breathed out a soft chuckle and sat down on the bench. He looked like he hadn't slept all night; his eyes drooped, his hair was wild, he yawned ever minute. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Yeah, I just didn't sleep very much," he admitted. "I just wanted to talk to you again. You did a good job on your promise. You've straightened Len out."

"I didn't straighten him out," I admitted. "He's been straightened all along. But you...you lied to me." Rinta breathed out. "You're the Prince of Tan. You want to kill me, don't you?" His hands were clasped to each other and were white from the strain of his grip.

"That was the first objective, yes," he said, hunching over as he sat so that he rested his arms on his knees. "I was there when you were talking about me. Rin, I'm not here to kill you. I want to talk to you." He looked straight into my eyes and I looked around for a bit before nodding.

"Can we do it somewhere inside? It's really cold," I asked, holding my arms. This coat still didn't protect from the harsh cold. Rinta removed his leather jacket and draped it over my shoulders. All he wore now was a stretchy, long sleeve baseball shirt that showed his lightly muscled body. "A-are you sure you won't get cold?" He nodded and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Plus, it's bullet proof, so it'll keep you safer," he said, holding one of his hands out to me. "There's a cafe down the corner." I took he hand carefully, only because he looked like he was going to collapse at any moment. By the time we got to the cafe, I was holding his arm because he was wobbling so much.

"You shouldn't have gone here," I said, frowning. "We could have talked at a later time when you have your energy."

"No, Len told me I had to talk to you now," he said, as we slid into a booth at the cafe. I gave his coat back and he slid it on as if he didn't know how to. Was he really that tired?

"He did? Why?" I asked, frowning.

"Because, this was the only time I may ever get to tell you that I love yo-" Rinta's eyes widened as the sound of a gunshot rang through the air. I felt my entire body freeze and I screamed.

"RINTA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Len POV<strong>

"Kagamine Len! Do you hear me? WAKE UP!" I heard Miki scream. I groaned, pulling my pillow over my head. "Kagamine. I'm gonna get the bucket. GET UP! It's important! Len! Get up!" She started rocking the entire bed and I just yelled at her to go away. "Get up! Len! Rin's crying! Get UP!" I shot up in bed and looked at her. "She went out with the Emperor today and she was out with Rinta!" I rolled my eyes.

"Miki, that's fine," I said, yawning. "I told Rinta to-"

"No you moron!" Miki shrieked. "Rinta was shot through the head! You hear me? Someone tried to kill him!" My heart stopped and I looked at her with wide eyes. "Rinta's in intensive care in the hospital right now! It happened about two hours ago!"

"Miki, get the car ready, GO!" I commanded. She ran out of the room and I threw on jeans and a heavy jacket over my night shirt before tying my hair back and running after Miki. I jumped into the car and she floored the gas pedal. "I want details, Miki."

"Sources say that Rinta and Rin went to a cafe," Miki said, concentrating on the road. "They were talking for a few minutes and then some crazy asshole from Tan shot Rinta. Guards that were with Rinta took down the guy and Rinta's lucky that the hospital was only down the block. Rin's been there ever since. I'm pretty sure she's sobbing her little heart out." I bit my lip. Did Rinta say what he needed to? Can't Miki go any faster? I tapped my fingers against the door and Miki sighed, easing into the hospital parking lot. "Why are you so worked up?"

"Miki, Rinta's my best friend," I replied. "I'm not going to take that lightly." I headed immediately for the front office and asked for Rinta's room. Outside in the waiting room, Rin sat there, holding a jacket that I suspect is Rinta's. "Rin." She looked up and ran to me, hugging me instantly. I wrapped my arms around her and looked straight into her eyes. They were red. "Wanna tell me what happened?" She nodded and lead me to a seat.

"R-Rinta w-was attacked," she said, through her tears. "A-and he told me..." She trailed off, crying into her hands again. I pulled her closer to me and she kept crying and crying. After ten minutes, a man strode out of the ER and he looked at us.

"Are you this young man's family?" he asked. I didn't hesitate.

"Yes," I answered. "How is he?"

"You can relax," he said, nodding. "He'll be fine. He's lucky that who ever shot him was considerably far from him so the bullet embedded into his ear and nothing else. His brain's just fine and so should his hearing in a couple of weeks... He's the prince of Tan, isn't he?" I nodded and the doctor patted Rin on the back. "He's fine, alright? Just don't yell at him or anything." She sniffled and nodded. "You're free to come in and see him as long as you whisper." I helped Rin stand and walk into the room. Rinta was sitting up, staring out the window with his ear bandaged up.

"Rinta," I called. He looked towards us and smiled. Rin ran to his side and he patted her head. I walked up to him and he gave me a look that made my entire heart drop. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he responded. "...it just...caught me off guard badly. I shouldn't been so stupid."

"Hey," Rin said, frowning. "It's not your fault...it's Tan's. Why can't you just run away? Run away from Tan and never come back..."

"I told you why Rin," he said. "When we first met. I didn't want to leave my family. My little sister. I don't want to leave Yuki in a place like that. I just can't."

"Then take her with you," I said, looking at him straight in the eyes. "If you don't want your little sister to get hurt, say she was killed and bring her to Yellow."

"...Len, what territories do Rein and Karin rule?" Rin asked, quietly.

"I know what you're thinking and no, their empire doesn't extend outside of Orange," I told her. "We are all in an alliance, but not one empire." Rin's hands formed into fists and I walked to the window, staring out into the cloud covered sky.

"Len...I'm sorry," I heard her whisper. I placed my hand on the window. "Rinta, please marry me." Rain started pelting the glass as I felt warm water run down my own cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yah totally doing that. -shot- Anyway, this is STILL NOT THE FINAL COUPLE. As I said, NOT YET. NO FINAL COUPLE. GOT IT? NONE YET. <strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Do you feel sorry for Rinta, Len, or both? **


	25. The Wednesday: Cousin Dearest

**I'm sick orz I'd make Lele type, but he isn't here ; n ; -Zuzu**

**:) -Lele**

**We don't own anything but the plot. **

* * *

><p>"A-are you serious?" Rinta asked, wide eyed at her. I saw his eyes reflect sadness on the window. Could he see me? I wiped away my tear with my sleeve and peeled my fingers from the window where the print had settled. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't plan for this to happen. My nails dug into the white paint of the window sill, leaving marks of my frustration. Rinta wouldn't have planned this, he's not the kind of person to have others worry about his well being. He wasn't manipulative, he was just trying to survive. Just like the rest of us.<p>

"...yes," Rin said, but her voice was shaking. "I...I want to marry you..."

"...Rin, I want to talk to Len alone," Rinta said, softly. I barely heard him, but she uneasily left the room, closing the door behind her. "Len. You're the smart one here. Do something!" I walked up to a flower vase and chucked it out the window out of anger and jealously, watching it crash on the sidewalk below. "Len!"

"Can you see I'm pissed?" I asked, in a harsh softness. I shut the window softly and let out a sigh. "Rinta, Rin means everything to me-"

"I know that," he responded back. "And you and I are best friends. You don't want me to die, but you don't want to give up Rin. We both know there's only one way out of this, Len. But it's the only way."

"I really didn't want it to come to this," I said, turning around. "But you may be right." I looked at the clock. "Rin's turning 16 in four days. Try to live till then, Rinta. It'll kill Rin if you don't. You did, after all, save her life."

"...I'm sorry, Len."

"Does that matter anymore?"

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

Miki drove Len and I back to the Orange mansion, keeping silent the entire ride there. I couldn't tell at all what Len was thinking, but I could sense that he wasn't happy. I wasn't happy either, but...I want to save Rinta's life. I love the both of them, but it feels as if it was a different love than what I knew. It was a kind of relationship where we were bonded together with a red rope, not string, of fate. Or handcuffs. What ever suits your tastes. Len and I sat farther away from each other than we've ever been and it felt saddening. The minute we stepped into the mansion, Len went straight upstairs and into Mikio and Miki's room instead of any other room, but I don't blame him. I'd probably act the same way he was if I were in his position. I made my way unto the gold painted balcony that over looked the entire city and sighed as the cool wind whipped my hair.

"Thinking about something?" a familiar voice asked. I looked around, but saw no one. I turned back to my spot, confused. "You've always made that face when you thought about something that didn't have to do with studying." I looked around again, but no one was there.

"Who are you?" I asked, frowning.

"Oh, sorry." She stepped out from behind the corner and leaned on the railing right beside me. "I thought it'd be easier for you to talk to me if you didn't see me." I looked at her and scooted back a bit.

"Well, you were sorta gonna try to kill me again," I pointed out. Lenka laughed and pointed to the rest of the Orange city.

"Rin...we've had this talk before," she said, wrapping her arms around me. I held on to the railing and she sighed. "All I want to do now, is talk to you." She released her arms and leaned on the railing next to me and that's when I noticed it.

"You cut your hair..." I breathed.

"It means I've let go of a past love," Lenka explained, with a small smile. "Honestly, I think it looks better on me right now. After all, we no longer need to keep the same hairstyle. You're going to be the viceroy now-"

"Vicereign," I corrected her. "I happen to be a girl."

"Rin, let me talk," Lenka said, frowning. "This is about you. Word's being going around you've offered your hand to Rinta." She looked at me with a serious look on her face. "Is that who you truly love?"

"Y-you're not going to talk me out of it, Lenka," I said, crossing my arms.

"I'm not, I'm just offering for you to do something," she responded. "Postpone that marriage until after you gain your title. And once your gain your title, I want you to appeal to our grandparents." I placed my hands up and stopped her.

"How do you know I didn't want to marry Rinta in the first place?" I asked.

"I don't know that," she responded. "I just didn't want Len to be left alone. He's a really sweet guy, Rin. Always a bad first impression, but he's-"

"Lenka, I know," I said, a bit too loudly. "I know..."

"So you do love him," Lenka said, finally. I didn't respond. "Then postpone the marriage and appeal to our grandparents."

"For what?" I asked, gripping the railing.

"For the obvious," she said, as if it was the most obvious thing. "Ask to marry the both of them. I don't know what situation Rinta's in but I can understand that you want to try to save him. So marry them both."

"...I can do that?"

"Only if you appeal."

"Lenka, you are my best friend." I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed.

"Hey, what are cousins for?"

* * *

><p><strong>OTL I'm going to CRY from absolute BOREDOM OTL <strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Should Rin follow Lenka's advice?**


	26. The Thursday: Completion

**This story is sooo close to ending. lolz -shot- kay. Let's get this party startedddd. **

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>Today was now Thursday, three more days till my birthday. I sat in my room, alone, drawing in a small notepad. Len hasn't spoken to me for since yesterday and today, I had no idea where he was. I haven't seen him today. It felt lonely without him. Lenka decided to go off on some sort of adventure to the country of Blue and the others were resting up. It was getting colder and colder as the days to my birthday came close. I wore a long sleeve, white shirt and warm black jogging pants with my hair down. I also wore my old ribbon on the side on my head and socks to prevent my feet from freezing over. I heard someone knock on my door, but it was soft.<p>

"Come in," I called. The door opened and I watched as Len approached the bed.

"Rin...can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Well, you're talking to me right now, aren't you?"

"Rin..." I placed my drawing pad aside and patted the spot beside me. He climbed on and I noticed that he looked as if he didn't sleep at all. "Rin...you're really going through with marrying Rinta?"

"Yes and no at the same time," I replied, crawling to him. He seemed to back away and looked at me in surprise.

"What?"

"It was something Lenka told me to do," I explained. "Hold off the marriage and after I'm vicereign, convince my grandparents to let me marry both of you. That way, Rinta's safe and I can still be with you." I sat back on my knees and Len looked up to me with curious eyes.

"And you think you can convince them?"

"I'm very convincing, I'll have you know," I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh yeah?" he replied. "Find." He grabbed a blue pencil. "Convince me that this is pink."

"You're a male, therefore, you have one X and one Y chromosome," I said, climbing onto his lap. "Color blindness is most common in the male sex, so for all you know it could be pink." He finally cracked a smile and wrapped his arms around me. "You're warm! Thank goodness."

"Ha, you're cold?" he asked, letting me rest against his chest.

"Well, it's freezing!" I pointed to the window. "I swear, it could possibly snow or something."

"It's probably because Orange is one of the northern countries," Len responded. "...hey, have you explored this mansion at all?"

"No, not really. Why? Is it that interesting around here?"

"...you'll see." His smile kinda scares me...

* * *

><p>Third Person POV<p>

"You're worried about her, aren't you, Karin?" Rein asked as he saw his wife stand up from her desk and walk to the window. Karin placed her hand on the cold pane and released a sigh.

"She's a smart girl," Karin replied. "Very smart...strong too. There's a small problem I see in her, though. She's too soft. I feel as if she were to break if I push her too far."

"Do you know her that well, mother?" Rein and Karin turned to the door to see their only daughter, Neru, enter the room. "Have you raised Rin, mother? How many times have you met my daughter?"

"Neru, do not talk back to me," Karin snapped.

"Mother, with all due respect," Neru said, bowing. "Shut up." Karin stepped back in surprise. "Honestly, you do not have the right to judge my daughter. In fact, you shouldn't be judging my daughter until she becomes of age. I raised Rin to fit your standards and you may not see it, but she isn't a marshmallow. I will defend my daughter and as the past vicereign of Orange- no. As your daughter, I will fight for my own."

"...well, if I can not judge your daughter," Karin said, walking to Neru. "Would you be a better judge for her?"

"Yes..." Neru looked at the floor, then back up to Karin. "Mother, I'm ready. I want to take my position as Empress."

"Neru," Rein said, taking his cue to stand. "I love you, but it's-"

"I know. I must go through the trial," Neru interrupted. "I will not break tradition, father, but I want the crown. I'm exhausted of hiding in the shadows, trying to protect Rin."

"Neru, your husband must take on the trial with you," Rein responded. "Do you trust him with that responsibility? After all, this thrown is very difficult to manage and as I recall, you married a fashion designer. Are you certain you and your husband can take on this trial together?" Neru took in a deep breath and turned to the door. Lucian opened the door and walked to her side, grasping his wife's hand and facing his parents-in-law.

"I'm with her for the throne," Lucian said, strongly. "I may not be from a noble family, but that doesn't mean I have no right to try my best and become part of the family." A small smile graced Karin's lips.

"Alright then, you two," she said. "Your trial shall begin."

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

"I dunno, my favorite place is still the rose garden in the front," I replied, relaxing on the largest balcony that over looked the kingdom. Len and I sat by the fireplace and relaxed after exploring the house for a while.

"I like it out here," Len said, laying against the thick blanket we set out on the deck. We hand another blanket on top of us and I was on my stomach, facing the fire. It warmed up my cheeks. "Do you mind if someone joined us?"

"Huh?"

"Hey there," a voice spoke up, as I felt the vibrations of movement. I turned onto my back and saw Rinta squat over the side of the blanket.

"Rinta!" I beamed, moving to hug him. I pulled him down with us and he got in the blankets so that I was sandwiched in between both of them. I don't know why, but it felt...complete. Like we were all one family. "Are you better now?"

"Well, I'm with you guys, aren't I?" he replied.

"Mmhmm," Len replied, turning to face his direction. "And remember that chat we had over Skype?"

"With Lenka?" Rinta replied. What?

"Apparently, Lenka chose yesterday to spill about that little idea to Rin," Len responded.

"So cute little Rin gets two princes?" Rinta asked, with a wink towards me.

"Hey, hey, whoa," I said, placing my hands against them "You guys and Lenka talked about this?"

"Yeah, we weren't going to let this go on without any sort of plan," Len replied.

"Then why didn't anyone clue me in on this?" I asked, frowning.

"Because you need your sleep, Miss Vicereign," Rinta replied. "By the way, Len, I've heard something pretty good when I was walking here."

"Really?" Len asked. As they spoke, I held both of their hands; Len on my left and Rinta on my right. "What's up?"

"Apparently, someone's going through the trial to become the Emperor and Empress of Orange," Rinta said, watching me. "It may be Rin's parents."

"Really?" I asked, looking at him. Rinta nodded.

"If they gain the crown, Rin's place is pretty much sealed," Len replied. I closed my eyes and just listened to their voices. I imagined them as different colors, Len was red and Rinta was blue. Len was warm, like fire and Rinta was cool, like ice. I think, they compliment each other. I wonder what I was... Grass, maybe. I dunno. But, whatever I was, I wanted to always have both of these guys with me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking of ending it next chapter :'3<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Do you think Neru and Lucian will make it? **


	27. The Friday: Kidnap

**Happy Synthesizer is just so...happy...and synthesizing. 8D**

**I don't own anything but the plot. **

* * *

><p>I rotated my body on my bed and faced downwards, my face directly on my pillow. Nope. I turned to my left and face Len who slept soundly next to me. Closed my eyes. Try to sleep. ...Nope. Turn again. I'm on my right side now, facing Rinta who slept as soundly as Len. Closed my eyes. Try to sleep. No luck. I just couldn't get to sleep. I sat up and looked around the room. It was dark, but the moonlight illuminated part of the room. We chose to sleep in the Glass Room with a futon laid out onto the floor. It was a room made of only glass and had the best view while still had the comfort of the indoors. Len and Rinta moved the furniture to the sides of the room and we decided that this was a good place to spend the night. I carefully crawled out of bed and to the window that over looked the city. The city lights were a blaze and the colors echoed brightly in the night lit sky.<p>

I looked towards the nearest table and retrieved Len's laptop from it, taking my seat back near the window. The screen flashed to life and I lowered the volume so that I didn't wake any of the guys. I looked towards them and smiled to myself. One was my lover...the other was my brother. Not in the blood sense, though. I had to protect him and I loved him. As soon as the laptop was ready, I pulled up Len's Skype and sure enough, found Lenka still on. I clicked on her name and started typing in the chat.

**LKagamine: **Lenka, are you there?

**Lenkahart:** Watsup Len?

**LKagamine:** It's Rin.

**Lenkahart:** Well, hello to you too :) What's up?

**LKagamine:** Where are you?

**Lenkahart:** Blue. Didn't I already tell you?

**LKagamine**: Yeah, but why are you there?

**Lenkahart:** Because traveling's the best way to spot the cutest guys ;D

**LKagamine:** LOLwut?

**Lenkahart**: Oh yah bby ;D I'm looking for someone with my own feet, Rinny~

**LKagamine:** LOL gl, sis. You better be at my wedding B(

**Lenkahart:** Like I'll have a choice C:

"Rin?" I turned around and saw Len sit up and rub his eyes. "What are you doing? It's like...two in the morning." I typed a quick 'goodnight' to Lenka and closed the laptop.

"I was talking to Lenka," I replied. "Go back to sleep, Len." I felt two arms slide under mine and pick me up without any effort.

"Got her," Rinta said, walking back to the futon. "Rin, you're important. Go to sleep." He passed me to Len and he made me get under the blanket. I closed my eyes and felt Rinta pull me to him. "Rin...how do you love me?"

"Like a brother," I mumbled inhaling his scent. Oranges.

"...alright, then let Onii-chan rock you to sleep."

* * *

><p>Len POV<p>

As Rinta wrapped his arms around Rin, he carefully nodded to me and I crawled out of bed, quietly heading to the door. As soon as I closed it silently, I turned to my side and Miki stood there, filing her nails. SeeU nodded at me from the other side of the door and we started down the hallway, letting USee and Mikio guard the door. Before you ask, USee was named after a royal of Tan, mostly because that was his granduncle-in-law. The girls followed me until we got to the rose garden outside of the mansion.

"Alright, what do you have for me?" I asked. Miki pulled out a letter she hid on her person and waved it in the air.

"Intercepted from the assassin that shot Rinta," she said. "I killed that douchebag. It basically says that the assassin was being paid to take out Rinta."

"I went to Tan and listened in," SeeU said, after. "Len, apparently Rinta's being targeted by the Baron. They hate Rinta because he's apparently too soft."

"I did some digging on Rinta," Miki said, interrupting. "By digging, I talked to his little sister. Turns out, Rinta's only trying to take the throne to save her. If he left, she would be targeted." I groaned and pushed my hand through my hair.

"What if we got Yuki to run away?" I asked, gritting my teeth.

"It's not possible," SeeU replied. "Yuki's the most protect person on this planet. They need to uphold Tan's tradition somehow."

"I fucking hate Tan," I hissed.

"You're not the only one," Miki said, rolling her eyes. "But anyway, just say the word and we'll get rid of the Baron."

"Don't," I said, stopping her. "If we do that, they'll just spark a war. You know how those idiots work."

"This pisses me off," I hissed.

"The only way is for Rin to marry the both of you," Miki said. "And hope...PRAY that no one dies."

"What?"

"Obvious with that plan, there will be some people who are angry," SeeU pointed out. "No one is ever happy these days."

"Fine, I want you girls to try to kidnap Yuki," I said, looking at them. "If you can't, just retreat. Go with instinct." They nodded and ran off. I'm slowly hating Fridays...

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY. I NEED SLEEP OTL<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Will Miki and SeeU succeed?**


	28. The Saturday: Action In Motion

**Okay, let's continue and hope (pray) that I find a good way to end this. LOL (This actually is different from what I originally typed out, but the outline's pretty much the same). **

**I don't own anything but the plot... I really want Oliver for my birthday though. -shot-**

* * *

><p>"It's Saturday," Rinta alerted. "That means Rin only has this day before appealing." Both Len and Rinta were sitting up on the futon, talking. I guess they think I'm asleep, but that's fine. This is how Lenka and I used to get information when we were little. I felt Len pull me onto his lap and run his hand through my hair. The only way I could tell it was Len was because of the scent of bananas. He's really addicted to that stuff, I swear, but it's not like Rinta's any different with oranges. I'm pretty sure he has a collection somewhere...<p>

"She'll be fine," Len responded. "...your sister. Miki and SeeU are getting her as we speak."

"They know it won't we be easy, right?" Rinta responded. His sister? Getting her? What? "That girl is protected more than the Noble's money. We have a better change of that singer Hatsune coming over here and asking to borrow money or something."

"Weird analogy, but I'll take it," Len replied. "After, you're planning on running away with her, right?"

"That was the plan."

"Was?"

"There's no way I'll be able to support both Yuki and myself," Rinta explained. "It's a tight situation."

"Do you have a birth certificate?" Len asked. He used a tone I've never heard him use before.

"Yes, but I don't have any access to it," Rinta replied. "So any sort of 'burn and replace' won't work...Ha... You really don't want me to marry Rin, do you?"

"Once again, she's my girlfriend."

"Fifteen time you've said that."

"And I'll keep saying it."

"I hope you know you're not just the guy in her life," Rinta pointed out. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before looking at both of them. "Morning Rin."

"Morning," I yawned. "Okay, first thing's first. Len, he's right. Second, Rinta, Len is my boyfriend. End of story, make this a happy day before my appeal." I got up and stretched near the window, noticing how far up the sun was now. Was I really asleep for that long?

"Rin, are you hungry?" Rinta spoke up. "We can go get something to eat."

"My parents," I replied. "I want to see my parents first." I turned to look back at them, but they were talking quietly, leaving me out of their conversation. "Len, Rinta. Take me to see my parents."

"We can't do that," Len replied. "They're in trial. We can't do anything about that."

"And if we did do something," Rinta continued. "We'd be exiled from Orange for interrupting a huge trial. If you were to interrupt, you would have no chance at your own trial."

"...how long will it take?" I asked, frowning.

"Their trial should end in a couple of hours," Rinta replied. "Now, let's get you something to eat. Onii-chan knows you're hungry."

"What do you-" My stomach grumbled loudly and both of them laughed. "Wow, thanks guys."

* * *

><p>Miki POV<p>

"SeeU, where are you?" I whispered into my comm. I looked around the castle of Tan and straightened my disguise as a maid before heading on. Tan's mansion reminded me of the Renaissance. It was cold and the walls were gray stone blocks, probably from a long time ago. I paced up and down the third floor's left corridor, right outside the princess's room, but SeeU was suppose to be here with her uniform and her weapons under.

"Sorry I'm late," SeeU whispered, appearing next to me. "It's complicated, but let's go." I nodded and we pushed open the doors of the little girl's room. "Hello? Princess? Are you in here? We're here to clean the room." The entire room was pink. Everything. Pink. Goodness, if I were anyone else, I'd DIE from the pink in this room.

"Huh?" a high pitched voice sounded. A little girl's head popped up from behind a large wooden chest and she smiled towards us. "Oh! Hi!" She ran up to us and bowed. "Thank you for your hard work!"

"You're a really respectful princess, aren't you?" I asked, with a soft smile.

"My older brother always said to be nice to everyone even if they're mean to you," she responded, with a sad smile. "I really miss him, but he's gone off somewhere."

"You don't know where he is?" SeeU asked.

"No," the princess replied. "The only thing I know is that he's off with the Duke of Yellow's son. I really don't know where he is."

"Well, how about I say-" I slapped my hand over SeeU's mouth.

"He's in the Orange kingdom and you're right that he's with Len," I responded. "He's in a bit of trouble, but it's very important that he stays there." I dropped my hand from SeeU's mouth and she frowned.

"Trouble?" the princess asked. "Poor Onii-chan..." She looked down at her hands and reached for the necklace at her neck. She poked at it and sighed.

"We can take you to him if you want," SeeU offered and I glared at her, starting to walk backwards towards the door.

"So that's what you girls want!" A guard appeared and I froze in my steps. SeeU looked surprised and Yuki, the princess, just kept frowning. I had no choice.

"SeeU!" I snapped. "You did want to kidnap the princess after all! How could you? You promised you wouldn't try it!" She looked at me in surprise and the guard immediately picked SeeU up.

"Alright you, we're taking you to the king-" I quickly pushed his pressure point and he dropped to the floor, letting SeeU go.

"SeeU get the car! GO!" I snapped, picking Yuki up. She nodded and we started racing out of the room.

"W-where are you taking me?" Yuki asked, afraid.

"We're taking you to your brother under orders from Len," I said, jumping down steps. "You have no idea how much your brother wants you there." Almost out the door!

* * *

><p><strong>They are FAST.<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Explain LenxRinxRinta in your opinion :)**


	29. The Saturday: Illusory Princess

**Almost finals D; Ew. At least I don't have to take my English final BD Commending is probably the best thing in the world :) **

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

**P.S. Welcome to the perverted/awkward chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Len POV<p>

"O-ow!" I heard someone scream. "T-TOO MUCH!" I almost dropped my hot-dog in surprise. "Aah!" Rinta walked up to me, just finishing the rest of his hot-dog when Rin screamed again. I looked at him and he stared at the door.

"Who's in there with her?" I asked, whispering to him.

"...Mikio and USee," he replied. What the fuck? "Stand back, I got this." I backed up a couple of feet and he expertly blew the door off its hinges with a well placed kick. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" We rushed inside and saw Rin screaming and grabbing on to a bedpost as Mikio and USee tightened a corset around her.

"Hey!" Rin snapped. "My door- OW! GUYS, STOP IT." Mikio and USee let go of the strings and Rin fell onto the bed, face first.

"Why the hell are you guys dressing her up?" Rinta asked, looking at them. "Shouldn't a girl be dressed by girls? Last time I check, both of you had the seed shooter."

"It was Miki's order," Mikio explained as USee went to get the dress hanging on the chair. "She said specifically for us to dress Rin when she's away. This is one of those occasions, I guess. The coronation of her parents." I walked to Rin and picked her up as she rested her head against my chest. She was red in the face and panting...I coughed.

"Okay, I'm gonna take her from you, perv," Rinta sang, fluidly taking Rin from my arms. "Don't perv on my cute sister. Get out, all of you, I'll dress her."

"Like hell-"

"Len, your little buddy says other wise~" he replied. Rinta kept Rin from looking my way by keeping her faced to his chest. "Plus, it'll be fine. I am the responsible one of both of us, aren't I?" USee placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Times like these, I like to listen to my mother's words," he told me. "'If it's showing, don't try to hide it. Just walk away.'" I glared at him and responded with a smile before he and Mikio took their leave.

"You heard the wise blondie," Rinta said, placing Rin down on the bed. "Get out, boyfriend."

"Say that again and I'll hook you up with USee," I replied. He sent a sharp glare at me and Rin let out a whistle.

"RINTA, FOR THE LOVE OF YOUR DAMNED ORANGES, HELP ME TAKE THIS OFF," she screamed. Rinta let out an awkward laugh and started loosening the corset around her.

"I really hope you're wearing something under here," he replied. "Or Len's buddy's gonna wanna see."

"...That is so awkward," she said, turning her head towards me. "You can leave if you want. Go fap to a banana or something." Rinta let out a laugh and slipped the corset right off her. "I'm joking Len, don't glare at me like that!" She laughed and sat up straight, making the both of us turn our heads away and turn red. So much for getting my buddy to go down... "Oh come on, guys. It's a skin colored spaghetti strap." We looked back at her and I saw Rinta slide of the bed and sit on the floor so that only his top half was actually on the bed.

"Could have alerted us before," I coughed, walking over to Rin's dress which USee placed on a hanger. "Are we invited?"

"Yeah!" Rin said, stretching out. "I mean, I can't go alone to a coronation, they're so boring!" She grabbed Rinta by the shirt collar and pulled him up onto the bed. "I got one." She turned to me and pointed to the spot on her left. I stood right next to that area and dropped down on the bed. "Both of you are going to come with me, got it?"

"Geez, when did you get so bossy?" I asked, turning to my side to look at her. Rinta sat up and tackled her so that she laid on the bed with us.

"What's wrong?" Rinta asked.

"I'm afraid," she breathed. "I'm really sorry...I have a habit to be bitchy when I'm afraid or nervous."

"It's your own trial, isn't it?" I asked, watching her.

"Yes." I watched as she focused her sight on the canopy of her bed. "Even though she's my mother, Neru raised me to where she was never happy on what I did no matter how much I tried to match to her standards. I've never in my life reached those standards. Lenka's always gained the praise and such, but I guess I grew used to it."

"...get in your dress," Rinta finally said after a moment of silence. He grabbed her dress and threw it on her. "I wanna see what you look like that on." She caught it and walked to the mirror to try it on while Rinta rolled closer to me. We whispered quietly and kept an eye on Rin so that she did not hear. "She has to be joking, right? No way that her mother wouldn't accept her...right?"

"Are you worried for her or for yourself?" I asked, leaning my head on my upper arm.

"For her," he said, truthfully. "I don't want her to be reject by a parent. Do you have any idea how much that would hurt her?"

"Yes," I answered. "We both do. You were emotionally and I physically, now shut up and just support Rin for now, alright?"

"I'll try."

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

I watched as Rinta leaned next to the glass windowpane and Len right next to him. They talked more and more, always leaving me out. Honestly, I hated it. What I hated even more was that I was getting more and more nervous as my trial came. Which reminds me, where in the world is Miki? She's usually around here in the shadows, guarding Len or something. But, I didn't see her around at all. On top of that, I haven't seen my own parents in what seemed like forever. I released a sigh and walked into the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. My hair was down with two braids that made a crown on my head and a white bow placed on the back where the two braids merged. My dress was a short, white sundress that fell a few inches above my knees. It came with a white half jacket to block out the cold and white boots with flat heels. I wore no make up except for a bit of lip gloss, but I guess it was just because I didn't want to cake any more crap on my face. I walked back out and looked around the place of the coronation. People were everywhere, filling up the seats, walking around, and if they were children, playing hide and seek. The coronation chapel was on a different part of Karin and Rein's mansion, so we didn't have to walk very far to get here.

"Hey there." I turned around and saw Rinta walk up to me with his hair gelled back and oddly cleaner than I'm used to. "So, how'd you like my suit?"

"It doesn't really fit you," I responded. "I imagine as a more...prince character." He laughed and pointed his thumb to Len.

"Blondie over there gave me the same answer," he joked. "And he's the one wearing the royal crap." He pointed his thumb to Len who was talking to Mikio...but something was wrong. Mikio looked...distressed. "Are you coming?" I nodded to Rinta and we both walked to the two guys. "What's going on here?"

"It's Miki and SeeU," Len replied. "They sent back a report on the princess they're suppose to kidnap. Turns out, the little girl's an impostor. The little girl died ages ago." My mind ran over it all one more time and I looked at Rinta who didn't seem phased. "You knew this, didn't you, Rinta?"

"I did," he answered. "But that girl is the only one who truly things of me as an older brother. That girl's only nine and there's no way in Hell I'm going to let her die. I don't care if she isn't my blood sister, she's someone I care about all the same."

"You really care, don't you Rinta?" I asked, slipping my arms under his and embracing him. "I wish you were my real brother."

* * *

><p><strong>And sooooo I must go to bed because my head be hurting.<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Did you get the innuendos? :) **


	30. The Saturday: Plan Gone Wrong

**Yeah, I know I was busy again to update everything. OTL BUT I DREW A LOT.**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>I took my seat between Rinta and Len as the coronation began. Rinta took the seat closest to the window and held on to my right hand, but I could tell he was tense. Len, on the other hand felt some what lax. In fact, I could slip my hand out of his. I tried it and he looked at me in surprise. We weren't suppose to talk, but his eyes said 'why?' I shook my head and slipped my hand back into his. At the same time, Rinta's grip grew a bit tighter, my not uncomfortable.<p>

"Rise." We all obeyed and bowed at Rein and Karin's entrance. Rein went on to say his speech so it was a bit difficult to listen to, but the corny jokes made it a bit more entertaining. Karin didn't say a thing the entire time, but kept her gaze straight on me. She was smiling like she always was, but her eyes looked at me with a sort of judging entity. I shivered. Len noticed and squeezed my hand a bit. The royal music of Orange started playing and we all turned to the isle and bowed. I released both of their hands and lifted the sides of my skirt to curtsy. When the music stopped, we turned to the front and both of my parents where there. As soon as we turned back, Rinta's hand latched onto mine and he gentle tugged me closer to him. Len shuffled silently closer and I watched Miki silently enter the same row.

"...are you sure?" Len asked, quietly.

"Yes," Miki responded, in a hush. "Rinta. Come with me." She shuffled over to Rinta and both of them walked silently out of the chapel. I looked towards Len and he just looked straight ahead.

"My daughter, Rin, shall take my place as Vicereign," I heard Neru say. Everyone turned to me and my heart almost stopped. What? No way! NOT YET! "Rin, please."

"Look alive, Rin," Len whispered, before he pushed me out into the aisle. "Well, Rin?" I started to shuffle my way towards the altar, but it didn't take a minute for Len to slip his arm around mine and tug me onto the stage. "Calm down and act like a vicereign, alright?" I nodded and walked to my mother. She have a soft smile on her face, but her eyes were slightly laughing at me. Karin had a different look on; a sort of disappointed look.

"Rin, please bow," Neru continued. I followed as she wished and she started speaking on about a ritual. My heart was beating abnormally fast as a feeling crept over me. Something bad felt as if it were to happen. Something..._ SLAM! _Everyone turned around towards the door and several messengers ran in, heading straight for the throne.

"Your highness!" one of them yelled out. "It's an emergency!" Rein immediately stood up and hushed the chatter among the guest with a wave of his hand.

"Messenger, speak," he ordered. "What emergency is this?" Len helped me up and gently lead me through the crowd to the back of the chapel.

"What's going on?" I asked, frowning.

"C'mere, I'll show you, but we're going to change," he said, picking me up. "We can't stay here." He started in a dash and I clung to his neck, panicking.

"Len! What about my parents!"

"They're not after your parents!" he snapped. "Just shut up for now, alright?" I bit my lip and he brought me to a different room in the chapel where Miki, Rinta, and everyone else was. They were all in black clothing as if they were going to infiltrate some place or something to that extent. "Miki, Seeu, take Rin to change, Rinta, come with me. We need to talk about this." Miki dragged me into the changing room along with Seeu and started throwing clothes on me. I only caught half of them.

"Miki," I asked, while I changed. "What's going on?"

"...the false princess committed suicide," Miki said, helping me button my skirt. "Or, at least that's what the Tan kingdom is saying. Truth is, we took her away to somewhere safer, but... Now Tan's attacking Yellow and Yellow isn't strong. If Tan takes over Yellow, Orange is done for, which is causing a state of emergency. Tan's power hunger has got to stop."

"Rinta feels as if this were his own fault, so he's trying to plan a way to stop this," Seeu added. "The Tan Kingdom has always wanted an excuse to wage war." After I finished getting everything on, Miki took me to the mirror and made sure there weren't anything I was wearing that could cause a handicap on me. I wore a sleeveless black shirt attached to black shorts under a mini skirt (which I'm guessing was there because biker shorts make me feel uncomfortable), fingerless gloves, and black running sneakers.

"Rin, I'm sorry, but the bow has to go," Miki said, taking out my favorite white ribbon. She stuffed it in my skirt pocket and Seeu tied back my hair into a ponytail.

"There, that should be good enough," Miki said.

"But why am I wearing this?" I asked, as they pulled me out of the dressing room.

"Because we're going to sneak into the Tan castle," Miki said.

"What?"

"The royals have been doing it for centuries," Gumi said, as she came into view. "Which is why they're so young looking. They have to keep up their bodies and health. They do this by eating like a health nut and exercising with games like paintball." So that's why Karin and Rein were playing that...

"Rinta," I called. He looked towards me with a tired expression. "Are you alright?" He smirked and patted my head.

"I'm completely fine, Rin," he said. "Don't worry about me, alright? It'll kill me if I knew my little sister was worried."

"You're related?" Gumi asked, looking at us.

"Oh no," Rinta said, laughing. "I just wish we were." Len pulled him off again and Mikio placed his hand on my shoulder.

"While we're here, I need to tell you something," he said, holding me back as the others started to leave. He started to whisper in my ear. "After this is over, I want you to kiss Rinta on the cheek. Alright?"

"W-what?"

"Please?" Mikio asked. Then he continued walking, stopping right next to his sister to speak.

"Rin, are you coming or not?"

"Y-yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE DONT KILL ME ; A ;<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: How's school? ; w ;**


	31. The Saturday: Oracle Dream

**Updating because I know you guys hate me for hiatus-ing my ass off D; **

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

**P.S. Homestuck is amazing. So amazing...**

* * *

><p>The ride to Tan was filled with hushed conversations in the front seats, but in the back where I sat, only resided heavy air and tension for all. Rinta and Len talked in hushed tones up in the front seats that I couldn't hear one word they said. Miki placed her hand on my shoulder and dropped a small mp3 player in my lap.<p>

"It's to keep you calm," she whispered. "Because if it were me, I'd probably get bored to death." I nodded and mouthed a 'thank you' because she turned and started whispering to SeeU. I looked at the mp3 player and placed the earbuds in my ears. I scrolled through the song list and settled on listening on a song who's title felt familiar to me. Pierrot.

The kingdom of Orange disappeared and we entered a coastal region with trees on one side and a cliff containing the ocean right behind it at the other side. I looked downwards at the mp3 player and set it to random shuffle, just to see what other songs it would play on shuffle. Miki reached over my lap and pressed a button at my side, scrolling the window open.

"Here, smell how pretty the ocean is," she said. I looked outside and in an instant, a cool, salty breeze hit my nose. "Only smell it at this distance because it smells worse the closer you get." I looked towards Miki and she was watching the ocean herself with a distant look. SeeU reached over and placed her hand on Miki's shoulder, immediately bringing back from her trance.

"Are you alright, Miki?" she asked, pulling the red head back. Miki nodded and rolled up the window before attracting her brother's attention in the furthest seats. The song on my mp3 player switched to a brand new song. One of Repetition. Wow, how many songs are on this mp3 player anyway? It seems as if there were a countless number.

"Hey Rin." I looked up and pulled out one of my ear buds to listen to Len. "Do you feel alright? Are you nervous?"

"A bit," I admitted. "How about you?"

"Not as bad as Rinta," he replied. "Actually, at this point, I think it's best if we let USee drive instead. My point is, this is really dangerous and we might not live if we royally screw this up. Tan's notorious for being extremely intolerant of those who oppose war or any of the traditions there, so if anything if we were to do the wrong thing, consider bullets right in our cerebrums."

"That's a beautifully painted picture," Miki told him sarcastically. We both looked at her with a strange look because of the sound her voice made. It sounded off, jittery maybe.

"Maybe I should have asked if you were alright," Len spoke. "You're being unreasonably jumpy. What's going on?"

"Nothing, boy, didn't I teach you never to sit like than in your seat?" she said, almost snapping. Len held his hands up in sort of a mocking defense against her. "Anyway, switch places with me. I need to stretch out my legs a bit." Len nodded and they quickly exchanged their spots in the vehicle. SeeU slid into the furthest seats to talk with her own brother and probably to leave me alone with Len. Or to talk to Gumi, either or.

"So, did you decide on some sort of plan to get into the place then get out?" I asked.

"It's not that simple, Rin," he pointed out. "If it were that simple, it wouldn't have to include you." He reached over behind Miki's seat and pulled out a white board and a marker from the pocket to draw sort of a diagram. "It's a process, if you'd like to call it that. We'll be in two teams. You, me, Miki, and Rinta will be the ones on the most dangerous part...sort of. Everyone else has the challenge of calming down the rioting villagers. Just like the king, his subjects have the tendency to be...bloodthirsty." He drew the diagram of the palace of Tan. "We'll enter from this side; the right side. It's the lest guarded out of all of the sides, but...I hope we don't have to teach you how to swim. Next, we'll have to split ourselves into another two groups here. You and Miki must find and shut down the main computer system. Rinta and I will make sure the rest of the guards have no way to enter the building. Afterwards, we have to get Rinta to speak to the people. Hopefully, no blood will be shed..."

"Hopefully?"

"I told you, it's serious." He looked down at the board and wiped out part of it.

"What happens if this does work?" I asked. "I hardly doubt that Rinta's family will take this, sitting down."

"Neither do I..."

"Hey, Len?" We both looked up to the sound of Miki's voice. She didn't turn around, she didn't even sound like herself. "Tell her. Tell her what I predicted. She's a big girl."

"Len?" I looked towards him and he didn't dare look me in the eyes.

"...one of us will not make it back with the others at the end," he said quietly. "The ones that enter the castle...one of us will die." His eyes met mine and a chill rushed through my veins. The air in the car became chilled and ice cold, a ringing echoed in my ears.

"H-how would you know that?" I asked, a frown growing on my face.

"It's been a secret for the longest time now," Mikio's voice echoed from the back. "Miki has something many people call the oracle dreams. Basically, at times when she sleeps, she'll dream. Every dream she has will become reality and she will always be there to witness it."

"I-is that even possible?" I heard Gumi ask.

"Most people say it's probably just something that she'd seen in a movie before, but it's not like that," Mikio explained.

"Why can't she tell us who'll die?" SeeU asked, her voice rising in pitch.

"It doesn't work like that," Len spoke. "The way she'll see things is abstract."

"Abstract?" I asked, looking at Miki.

"It means that the scene I see is normally like a frosted mosaic," Miki said, softly. "It's like every time I have a dream, I walk to a mosaic and watch it play out. No matter how awful it may be. All I saw was someone with blood in their blonde hair. I don't know if we'll succeed, I don't know if more will die, but I'm definitely sure one of us will not be leaving the castle."

"Sounds more like a curse than a gift," USee commented.

"That's because it is," Miki responded. "You have no idea what it's like, going through your life knowing the unavoidable. It's something that I'd rather not have, but I'm glad to have in the first place. It's my role."

"Wait, you see the unavoidable?" Rinta asked, for the first time. "As in, everything you see ALWAYS happens? We can't change it?"

"Yeah, that tends to be the description of the word 'unavoidable'," Miki pointed out.

"I don't believe that," he said. "I think we can change it, but you've never tried before. Regardless, I'm not letting anyone die at my house at anytime."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gawd, I did it! OTL<strong>

**Question of the Chapter: Heh...get it? Mosaic? Role? 8D Well, technically, my joke fails since the actually spelling is "Mozaik Role". But I kinda did it 8D Anyway, lemme see your best Vocaloid song pun 8D **


	32. The Saturday: Infiltration

**Someone's gonna die~! **

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>Tan was a country similar in size to Orange, but the atmosphere seemed darker. This was a citadel. The entire fortress loomed over head and shivers ran down my spine. WE were slowly driving up to the entrance to the citadel, but there was an obstacle right ahead. A check point.<p>

"Everyone, duck down," Miki warned. "We're heading to the checkpoint." Gumi tossed a black blanket at Len and he made me crouch down at the foot of the seats. He crouched down across from me and pulled the blanket over our heads. "Look alive because here we go." I couldn't see a thing; everything was extremely dark but, I could hear Len's stressed breathing.

"Hello, I'll need to search- Oh! Prince! You've returned. Heard the news about your sister?"

"Yes," Rinta answered. "And I want revenge."

"That's good to hear, my Prince," the guard responded. "Your father is in the castle preparing for another attack."

"This time, I'll lead my people." The car started in motion again and I opened my mouth to speak when Len placed his hand over my mouth. "...okay, now it's safe to speak, but don't get up." I release a breath and moved the blanket a bit to check above myself. "How is everyone?"

"Could be better," Miki spoke.

"I'm heading towards the right of the castle now," Rinta warned. "Get ready, this is going to be dangerous."

"I'll take over driving," Mikio called. I heard a blanket rustle and the movement of feet as the guys changed positions. Then, the clicking of guns.

"Len?" I asked.

"Sure, don't worry, Rin," he told me. "Just don't worry, okay? Rinta, are we there yet?"

"Almost," he replied. "Right over there, Mikio."

"Got it." After a bit, the vehicle stopped and Len pulled the blanket off of us. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah," Len replied. He opened the door behind me and nudged at me, so I crawled out and looked around the place. We were in a stone garage and it was lit up by a few torches that where placed around the garage. Len crawled out beside me and we were soon joined by Miki and Rinta before our vehicle took off from the garage. "Let's wreck some shit." Rinta walked ahead of the four of us to check if there were any guards preventing us from moving ahead.

"Rin, Miki, it's here that we have to split up," Rinta whispered. "You girls need this more than we do." He handed Miki a map and nodded to her. Miki held on to it with a steel grip and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Be safe." I nodded and started to turn around, but Len placed his hand on my shoulder and placed a kiss right on my lips.

"Don't forget that I love you," he told me.

"Don't act like we're never going to see each other again," I responded. He nodded and Miki took my hand before running off towards the opposite direction of the boys: back outside. She quickly pushed me against the wall and covered my mouth, letting two guard walk past us. I could feel my heart race as she peeled me off the wall and tug me towards a small fountain on the side of the house.

"Rin, here's the fun part," Miki told me. "We're going swimming." She pulled out a pair of glasses from her belt and strapped them onto her head, before tossing me a slip on full body swim suit. "There should be one of these as well as some mini-tanks of oxygen in your belt. I nodded and dug through my pockets until I found the goggles and the tanks.

"But...it's a pond..." I pointed out as I slipped into my gear.

"You'd think that," she stated, stepping into the pond. In a flash, she disappeared right into the pond, but she came back up just as fast. She signaled to me and I jumped in right after her. She took my hand and we swam towards the oncoming stone wall. I felt as if my head had a sort of nauseating pressure and it made my heart ache at the same time. As we approached the wall, Miki swam towards a fish statue at the bottom and placed a small coin inside its mouth. I could feel the vibrations as the stone of the wall in front of me start shifting, creating a small passage way into the house. Miki swam right through it and beckoned me to follow, so I did. I followed as she pushed herself up onto a wall and removed her mini-tank. I sat on the wall next to her and started people off my swimming gear. After we spent a few minutes disposing of our swimwear, she pulled me into a small corridor and we hid behind a pedestal and a bust of some important looking person before opening the map. "Where should we head first?"

"Here," Miki said, pointing to a room on the map. "The main computer is blocked off by smaller computers. It's a complicated system, but the thing is, we can't turn it off until we turn off these two. It won't take long, just sliding a this flash-drive will do the trick." She placed one small flash-drive into my palm and waved another around between her own fingers. "We'll split up from here. The room I want you to go in is just down the hall. I'll take the other computer." I nodded and she left towards a hallway branching off from the one we were in. I sucked in my breath and quietly walked down the hall until I found a door at the end. It was just one door and if anything, it looked normal that what I expected. I carefully opened the door and crawled inside before shutting myself inside. It was a bedroom. The musky smell told me that someone couldn't have been here in a long time. I felt around in the dark until I hit a light switch and the entire room got much brighter.

"What the..." I walked around the room and found a couple of photos which had a thin layer of dust on them. As I picked one up, I wiped away dust from the surface and saw two young boys; one with blonde hair and one with brown hair... Len and Rinta. This was Rinta's room. I placed the picture down and shuffled towards the computer. I had to hurry up and get out of this room before I die of too much dust in my lungs or something. I switched the computer on and slid the flash-drive into a port. In four seconds flat, a cute little icon of Miki popped up in the corner of the desktop and then the screen darkened. I tore out the flash-drive and quickly made my way back to the statue, where Miki waited with a thumbs up.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I'm late...me and my friends were having fun 8D;;;<strong>

**Chapter Question: Who's going to die?**


	33. The Saturday: Subtitles

**Yessss...someone guessed who dies 8D.**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p>"Nice job Rin," Miki whispered as I made my way to her. I nodded and place my hand over my heart as if it was going to help calm me down. "Alright, when we go in there, I want you to guard the door for me, okay? I'll hack that computer like no one's business." I nodded and followed after her as she opened the once guarded door into a large, cold, stainless steel room. A large monitor loomed over our heads and I closed the door right behind us. Miki looked around the room before carefully jogging over to the computer and activating it. I stood against the door and took out my pistol, checking to make it was loaded. The thing about it was that I was too afraid to actually injure someone.<p>

"Miki? Is there something wrong?" I asked. It had been a while and she had been typing on the computer non-stop. "Is it difficult?"

"Yeah, but I came prepared," she said, continuing to type down a code. "I knew if I couldn't hack it completely, I'd just input some of my home made viruses. Just guard the door, Rin." I nodded and placed my ear against the door. ...footsteps? Footsteps...and vibrations.

"Miki, I can hear footsteps outside," I whispered to her. She turned around and placed her large gun on her shoulder.

"Rin, move aside from the door," she said. "I can't see where I'm firing." I quickly ran behind a box near the computer and peeked up just in time to see a couple of guards bust in and Miki shoot each down precisely while she typed with her free hand. "All done." She walked to the door and closed it, locking it by placing a chair right under the handle. "Okay Rin, get away from the computer. It's gonna blow."

"Geez, everything's so damn dangerous," I murmured, walking to her side. In no less than five minutes, the entire computer blew up into fiery metal chunks and Miki tugged my arm to lead me to the exit.

* * *

><p>Rinta POV<p>

"Damn it Len, stop going so slow," I hissed, pushing Len to go faster. "There's several more gates we have to close and I'm pretty sure the girls are finished with their job." Len nodded silently and started to jog to catch up to my speed.

"Hey Rinta, would you be sad if I died?" Len asked.

"What? Of course I would," I replied. "Why? Do you think you're the one who's going to die?"

"No. It was just a hypothetical question," he replied. "I know who's going to die."

"Then why don't you help them?" I asked, frowning.

"Because not once has Miki ever been wrong about her predictions," he replied. "Never."

"I thought the dreams were abstract?" Len smiled wryly.

"She said that so that the person wouldn't be scared," he answered. "It's best if we don't talk about this."

"Then the one to die is...?" I made a weird gesture with my hands and he nodded.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Well shit man...just don't take revenge on who kills-"

"Hey boys!" Miki called, appearing right behind us.

"Rin!" I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed.

"Ow! Too tight!" she laughed. "Hey big bro, how's your part going?"

"We're almost done," Len replied. I let Rin go and she ran right too him. Lucky bastard. I turned to Miki and she started telling me about how the computers were down. How it was almost time.

"At this rate, it's happening faster than I thought," she said. "It shouldn't be this easy...I feel like we're missing something."

"So it's not just me," Len spoke, holding Rin in his arms.

"Well, it's not the guards or the cameras," Miki pointed out. "We took care of those. I guess...what's left is approaching the head of it all." She looked at me with a strong, urging look. "It's your turn."

"Right," I said, looking at them. "...but, I want you guys to leave."

"Leave?" Rin asked. "Why Rinta?"

"Len, Miki, I can take this from here," I said, ignoring her. "Just go." Miki nodded and shoved a piece of gum into Rin's mouth. It was filled with a pacifying agent, so she calmed down quickly. Len nodded towards me as he carried Rin towards the exit. Miki turned back to me, her arms crossed in a stance that told me she was going to stay. "I thought I earned enough trust."

"You did," she replied. "I'm just here to make you sound more convincing."

"And what if your presence makes it worse?"

"I'm always prepared, Rinta. If everything goes to hell, then I'll be the one to drag all their sorry asses there." I smiled wryly.

"I knew there's something I've always liked about you."

* * *

><p>Rin P.O.V.<p>

I was screaming on the inside, yelling, begging to go with them. If it wasn't for Miki and this stupid candy thing, I probably could have gone! Ouch, Len's grip was tighter than usual. I looked up at him and he looked a bit pained.

"Len?" My voice came out garbled by my filled mouth.

"I'm taking you back to the garage," he said. "It'll be safe there."

"No...I don't want to..." I replied. "It's safe with the others. Who will wait for us at the garage?"

"We'll steal a car then," he continued. "I'm bring you back home safe and sound if it's the last thing I do."

"It won't be."

"We don't know that for sure."

...

"Len, who's going to die?"

"..."

"Len."

"...do you really want to know, Rin?"

"...yes."

His upper teeth left an impression on his lower lip as he bit.

"Miki's vision itself is abstract, but when she's with Mikio, everything is crystal clear," Len stated. "It's as if he were subtitles to a movie that she could play. The person who will die...is you."

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>AND TO CELEBRATE 413, here's an update.**

**Question: Lemme her dem opinions. :3**


End file.
